EL GUARDIAN
by Lakentsb
Summary: Una criatura que no debería existir lleva su existencia al margen de la humanidad. Cuando cree que ya sufrió todas las transformaciones posibles llegará ella para enfrentarlo con la última y la más difícil: el amor. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerse indiferente ante esta humana que se cruza en su camino? ¿Podrá dejar de salvarla? ¿Cuánto estará dispuesto a arriesgar por ella? ¿Cuánto
1. Summary

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia. **

* * *

**NUEVA HISTORIA!**

**Hola a todas mis lectoras, las que me tienen en alerta y las que estaran encontrando esto hoy.**

** Si, la inspiración volvió y estoy aqui con una nueva locura, que en realidad no es tan nueva sino que acaba de tomar forma en mi cabeza como historia pero tuvo sus primeros trazos en otro fic que estaba escribiendo hace un par de años (química) y por fin pude sentarme a escribirla.**

**Nunca me habia animado a escribir ficcion de este tipo, he tomado ideas de muchas fuentes que ire revelando mientras subo los capitulos, se que algunas lo reconoceran, pero si lo digo ahora dare tambien spoilers innecesarios, asi que desde ya les digo, todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, es usado a los fines de crear algo diferente, como siempre he hecho.**

**Hoy les dejaré el argumento y el Sumary, y entre mañana y el jueves estará el primer capitulo. **

**Como algunas ya saben -y las que no, se enterarán ahora- estos dias hemos estado bastante ocupadas con un proyecto multiautoras llamado ENREDOS EN SAN VALENTIN, en el cual soy una de las 13 autoras partipantes y tambien Ginegine, que por supuesto será la beta de esta locura, asi que esperamos terminar con aquello a tiempo para que el primer capitulo este listo cuanto antes.**

**Si no han leido Enredos todavia, las invito a pasar, ya que es un fic diario que termina este jueves 14, si no les entra el link lo encontraran en el perfil de Betzacosta ya que ella es la creadora del proyecto y por ello todas acordamos que se publicaria alli.**

** www . fanfiction s / 8961179 / 1 / Enredos - en - San - Valent%C3%ADn**

**Ahora si, les dejo lo prometido:**

* * *

**Argumento**

**Corre el año 1944 y Edward Masen es un médico recién graduado en Chicago, la guerra irrumpe en su vida cambiando sus planes, mas adelante su vida, convirtiendolo en algo que no debe existir, un vampiro.**

**A traves de los años de su existencia, en diferentes momentos y lugares, conoceremos los secretos de su historia, la mision que termino acercándolo contra su voluntad a los humanos, y finalmente a Bella, la muchacha que lo enfrentara con su naturaleza y lo pondrá frente al desafio del amor.**

**Una historia algo OOC, donde participaran los vampiros que todos conocemos, un Edward algo diferente, con algo de misterio, drama, temas adultos, que intentara abordar la extraña relacion entre una Bella humana, nacida en la decada del 80,y una Rene con una gran obsecion por las criaturas miticas.**

* * *

**El Guardián: **

**¿Cuan valiente es tu amor?**

**Summary.**

Una criatura que no debería existir lleva su existencia al margen de la humanidad. Cuando cree que ya sufrió todas las transformaciones posibles llegará ella para enfrentarlo con la última y la más difícil: el amor. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerse indiferente ante esta humana que se cruza en su camino? ¿Podrá dejar de salvarla? ¿Cuánto estará dispuesto a arriesgar por ella? ¿Cuánto estará dispuesta ella a arriesgar por esa criatura misteriosa que la ha protegido de todas las maneras posibles y a la que ya le es imposible no amar?

* * *

Gracias por leer, nos vemos en el siguiente.

Lakentsb

facebook: Roberta Cullen (Lakentsb)

twitter lakent_sb

Grupo de Facebook: El cuaderno Azul de Lakentsb


	2. Prefacio

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**Prefacio.**

**14 de febrero de 2013.**

**Chicago. **

Estaba ahí, podía oírla llorar otra vez, y ya llevaba haciéndolo casi toda la noche, como todas las noches desde que había mudado al ático de su edificio.

Era por ella que él aun estaba en la ciudad, a riesgo de ser descubierto. No iba a admitir que llevaba siguiéndole los pasos por demasiado tiempo ya, que justo esa noche ya iban exactamente diez años de que comenzó. Mucho menos iba a admitir que fue desde el momento que se había convertido en guardián de su madre -hacía más de veinte años, cuando un desafortunado incidente casi reveló al mundo la existencia de seres como él-, que su existencia por fin tuvo algo de sentido.

Ya no podía soportar más no intentarlo, ya no podía intentar alejarse de nuevo, esta vez no iba a dejar que ese día se pasara de largo, y que simplemente se transformara en otro año _sin ella_.

* * *

Mañana el prólogo...


	3. Prologo

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**Gracias Ginegine por betear! En medio de la locura de enredos te hiciste un tiempo para la mia! Love you!**

* * *

**Bueno, aqui un poco de introduccion. Aviso que hay cosas que se entenderan más adelante, y que en este fic las fechas y lugares son cosas a las que deben prestar atencion o terminaran mareadas...**

* * *

**El Guardian**

**Prologo**

Anthony Masen, como era conocido por el entorno en que había estado moviéndose en los últimos meses, revolvió su cabello casi con rabia recordando a aquella mujer de mente sagaz que había protegido por casi diez años. Rene Higinbotham

-_Maldita mujer-_ murmuró aún con el enojo bullendo dentro del pecho. Solo a una mente como la de ella se le habría podido ocurrir relacionar todos esos hechos tan aislados y establecer una conexión, elaborando un absurdo patrón, uno que la llevaría a obsesionarse con una investigación demasiado arriesgada, que la absorbería completamente por años, y que solo despertaría la furia _de ellos_, los antiguos, los guardianes del secreto de la existencia de seres que, como él, tampoco pidieron su existencia, y no querían ser expuestos, haciendo que ella fuera considerada una amenaza.

Aun se mentía a si mismo diciendo que no sabía bien cómo fue que había terminado convirtiéndose en el guardián de aquella impredecible mujer. Tal vez fue porque Alice había tenido razón tantas veces antes con sus malditas premoniciones que eso había hecho que tomara en cuenta aquellas palabras crípticas que le había soltado aquella tarde en Forks…

-_"a menos de que intervengas, tu ya miserable existencia se perderá la oportunidad de dar el giro que va a dar cuando esa mujer descabellada te conduzca a ella_".

Todavía recordaba con una nitidez que odiaba aquel destello de la visión que Alice le había permitido observar esa tarde, veinte años atrás, donde se había visto a si mismo tocando el rostro de alabastro de una muchacha castaña y menuda, de edad indefinida, que inclinaba la cara contra su mano en reacción a su toque, y lo veía a los ojos con una expresión que no quería entender en ese momento; porque sencillamente era demasiado imposible que alguien la tuviera con él. No, nadie lo miraría de esa manera a él, no justamente a él.

Todavía podía sentir como si su estómago pudiera dar vueltas cuando pensaba en ello, y en cómo había caído demasiado rápido en el escalafón y había pasado de _guardia personal_ de su madre a _acosador_ de ella a tiempo completo.

Un acosador que vivía en las sombras, solo para contemplarla.

La única vez que se había permitido estar lo suficientemente a la vista de ella había sido aquella noche diez años atrás, cuando no alcanzó a ser lo suficientemente rápido como para salvar a su madre, pero sí la había salvado a ella…

Aquel pensamiento lo consolaba apenas algo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo trataba de no pensar en esa noche en que su misión fracasó.

No podía olvidar que fue cuando finalmente la encontró, a la chica de la visión, solo que en un contexto totalmente diferente a lo que Alice le mostrara.

Tampoco podía olvidar la sangre, los gritos, ni la pequeña batalla que se había librado en ese bosque helado y lluvioso, ni el terror en los ojos cafés de ella, que lo contemplaba paralizada, como si él fuera una aparición infernal. La furia, el fuego, los aullidos…

Desde esa noche, constantemente, irremediablemente, Anthony Masen no podía borrar de sus recuerdos la expresión de esas piscinas de chocolate aterrorizadas.

Y su olor…

Esa esencia que lo había golpeado como un tren expreso aquella humedad helada, que junto con los latidos desesperados de su corazón habían despertado un lado que él pensó que ya nunca vería la luz, haciendo que por primera vez en todos esos años de existencia involuntaria sintiera tanta desesperación, y tanto asco por si mismo.

Todavía recordaba con un escalofrío el momento en que las luces de las linternas de los rescatistas, acompañado por el sonido de los perros de la policía acercándose al pequeño claro, lo habían iluminado lo suficiente como para que ella viera con toda nitidez su expresión desquiciada, su lucha entre el deseo de protegerla y llevársela con él y ese otro deseo, el instintivo, el que nunca se esperó sentir: _el deseo por su sangre…_

La imagen de su rostro de niña completamente aterrorizado contemplando al monstruo que él era en todo su esplendor. A la bestia, a la criatura siniestra…

Una imagen que todavía lo perseguía, que no le permitía acercarse a ella por más que lo deseara tanto. Por más que a veces ella se lo pidiera… por más que como esta noche, la oyera llorar y supiera que era el causante de esas lágrimas.

No había querido admitir que había sido en ese momento, -cuando corría desesperadamente lejos de ahí esa noche-, cuando por primera vez había deseado con todas sus fuerzas volver el tiempo atrás, y ser normal.

Sería por eso que se aferraba como un tonto a la esperanza que había nacido en su pecho justo en el último segundo antes de apartar la mirada, justo antes de que se lanzara a correr, justo antes de que las luces estuvieran demasiado cerca, cuando la comprensión había brillado en el rostro acorazonado de ella y en sus hermosos ojos vio _agradecimiento_.

Anthony Masen suspiró frustrado, frunciendo el ceño ante la ironía de su propia imagen de ángel perfecto reflejada en el enorme espejo del cuarto que daba justo hacia el balcón de _su_ ventana, desde donde podía oírla con toda claridad, incluso ver su silueta a través de las ondulantes cortinas…

y _olerla_…

Se había mudado al departamento contiguo en el ático saboteando su propia voluntad, y jugándose la cordura. Habían pasado apenas tres meses desde que ella había aceptado comprar ese piso abandonado por años, que le había sido vendido por una suma casi irrisoria en un movimiento totalmente absurdo de su parte, y arriesgado, porque la mentira iba a caerse pronto y era peligroso, pero que en su egoísmo no había podido evitar hacerlo; tenerla cerca, tenerla ahí, junto con sus otras pertenencias, como correspondía a alguien que también _le pertenecía_.

El edificio completo le pertenecía, igual que Masen &Co, el ahora holding internacional que había rescatado de las cenizas de Masen Industries convirtiéndolo en algo aun mas grande de lo que lograra _su padre_ cuando se presentó en Chicago en 1967 como el misterioso hijo de Edward Masen II, aquel soldado desaparecido en acción en la segunda guerra mundial.

Anthony Masen no había regresado a Chicago desde 1992, cuando habían _fallecido_ sus tíos Esme y Carlysle Cullen, con los que había vivido algunos años en Londres luego que su madre se suicidara en el invierno de 1968, unos pocos meses después de que se supiera que habían perdido a su padre en la guerra de Vietnam.

Su padre, Edward Masen III, se había casado con una de las herederas de la fortuna de los Denali en Alaska, consolidando definitivamente la fortuna de los Masen. La noticia de su prematura e inesperada muerte en Vietnam, tan poco tiempo después de la boda había conmocionado a la sociedad de Chicago por completo.

No era la primera vez que la tragedia tocaba a los Masen, con dos generaciones muertas en una guerra, y el hecho de que el matrimonio Cullen falleciera apenas cinco años después de que regresaran a Chicago, dejando al un joven heredero huérfano y con solo 17 años, algo que solo reforzaba el trágico perfil familiar. Y que debería ser explicación suficiente para entender por qué Anthony Masen no se había dejado ver nunca más desde entonces, ni por la residencia familiar de la familia en Chicago ni por la empresa.

Era una historia demasiado triste, teniendo en cuenta que, incluso desde que su abuelo, Edward masen II, fuera dado por muerto en la segunda guerra mundial sin que jamás se recuperara su cuerpo, ya sus padres Edward y Elizabeth habían quedado completamente desvastados, al punto de que Masen Industries casi quedara en la ruina. Ellos jamás se recuperaron de la perdida de su único hijo.

Cuando Edward Masen III apareció en Chicago en 1964, veinte años después y asegurando ser el hijo de aquel soldado que había desaparecido en Italia, -y por lo tanto reclamando los bienes de la familia-, contando una conmovedora historia de amor entre la que fuera su madre, -una hermosa italiana víctima de la guerra-, y el doctor americano que se enamoró de ella luego de salvarla de la muerte, y del breve pero intenso romance en el que fue concebido antes de que su batallón fuera atacado y él desapareciera, nadie dudó.

El parecido de Edward Masen III con su padre y con su abuelo, el fundador de Masen Industries era tan asombroso que los abogados que manejaban sus bienes desde hacia décadas por expresa petición de Edward Masen I antes de morir, ni siquiera pestañearon al entregarle lo que era suyo por derecho. Que no era demasiado en ese entonces, pero que gracias al increíble talento del joven, pronto comenzó a multiplicarse llevando Masen Industries a la cima nuevamente.

A nadie le resultó extraño después que el joven Edward III no se quedara vivir por mucho tiempo en Chicago, en la señorial casa donde su padre había crecido para marchar primero a la universidad a estudiar medicina graduándose con honores y luego a la guerra, donde moriría en 1944 con tan solo 23 años de edad. Tampoco les llamó la atención que su vida alternara constantemente en viajes entre Europa, Chicago y Alaska, desde donde frecuentemente se recibian noticias y encargos, siempre a través de telegramas o cartas, y con indicaciones a la directiva de la empresa, haciendo difícil saber donde se encontraba exactamente.

Con el tiempo se decía que finalmente se había establecido en Alaska, luego de contraer matrimonio con una hermosa rubia de cabellos lacios con extraños tonos rosas y rojizos, con la cual se presento en Chicago una sola vez, para la fiesta de año nuevo de 1966; anunciando que pronto serian padres. No se supo otra vez de él hasta la trágica noticia de su muerte al año siguiente, a los pocos meses de alistarse para servir en la guerra de Vietnam.

Ahora, casi 28 años después de aquellos sucesos, Anthony Masen, el heredero perdido de la fortuna Masen, se había presentado en las oficinas de Masen & Co para dar indicaciones a Jasón Jenks en persona, por primera vez en años, y sobre sus deseos de ciertos asuntos en particular.

* * *

Nos vemos en el siguiente! comentarios, tomates y lo que se les ocurra ya saben, dejen su Review

Lakentsb


	4. capitulo 1

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**Aquí va el primer capitulo de esta locura. Quería subirlo hoy, 14 de Febrero de 2013, porque como ya notaron en el prologo, la historia gira en torno a San Valentin, aunque de un modo circunstancial.**

**Gracias Ginegine por betearlo aunque tus tiempos estuvieron tan locos esta semana, ¡no te merezco mujer!**

* * *

**Capitulo 1**

**Chicago. **

**14 de febrero de 2003**

Isabella Swan apagó las últimas luces luego de dar una última mirada alrededor, comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

"_Libros en su estante" "Escalera en el almacén" "Caja fuerte cerrada" _

-Es todo, hora de irse. –murmuró en voz alta luego de pasar revista a las tareas previas al cierre y mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de madera y vidrios a cuadros de la antigua tienda de libros 57Th Streets en las inmediaciones del Hyde Park, en la que trabajaba desde que se mudara a vivir con su madre a Chicago en septiembre, casi seis meses atrás.

Estaba un poco entusiasmada, era la noche de San Valentín y Mike Newton vendría a buscarla en su nuevo carro para cenar y luego ver una película para las que ya tenía las entradas en su poder, desde la semana anterior, a muy buen resguardo en un sobre dentro de su cartera.

"_Chaqueta, bolso, llaves"_- terminó de recitar mentalmente mientras cerraba con dos vueltas completas de llave la puerta.

Recibió con gesto de resignación la helada llovizna sobre su rostro y maldijo un poco para sus adentros porque esta noche no traía una sudadera con capucha consigo y su cabello no tardaría en ondularse pareciendo una escoba de estropajo. Comprobó la hora en su reloj de pulsera y frunció el ceño.

"_Ya deberías estar aquí corazón"_ –pensó mientras sonreía tontamente a la nada.

Su chico era puntual, comprometido, dos años mayor que ella y muy guapo. Se habían conocido en Forks, Washington cuando Bella llegó para vivir con su padre a los 15 años, cansada de vagar a través del país detrás de su madre y sus locas investigaciones. Mike estaba en el último año del instituto y si hablaba con ella en ese entonces no era porque ella fuera popular, sino porque por las tardes trabajaba en la tienda de artículos de montaña de sus padres.

Siempre había sido algo más madura que las chicas de su edad, y a pesar de que nada le faltaba, quería ganar su propio dinero y de paso ocupar su tiempo en ese pueblo con tan pocas diversiones. Mike era el capitán del equipo de Fútbol de la escuela y solo salía con chicas populares, aunque en el fondo fuera en realidad un chico sencillo, algo apegado a su madre y al que gustaban las cosas simples. Cuando partió para estudiar leyes en Chicago al finalizar el verano, Mike Newton se encontró echando de menos a esa chica sencilla que compartía sus tardes en la tienda y deseando que las vacaciones de verano llegaran pronto para volver allí, donde seguro ella aún estaría trabajando. Algo que admiraba de Bella Swan, era que la chica ahorraba para pagarse sus gastos de la universidad aunque su madre fuera una reconocida antropóloga y tuviera bastante dinero.

Su padre, Charlie Swan, era otra historia, había sido el comisario de Forks desde que él lo recordaba y nunca había tenido un auto nuevo o siquiera otro vehiculo que no fuera la patrulla de policía, ni había remodelado absolutamente nada de la destartalada casa en la que vivía desde que saliera de la academia.

Mike se había encontrado invitando a Bella a salir en una cita cuando el verano anterior finalizaba. La chica le gustaba demasiado y la diferencia de edad ya no significaba nada para él, ella era madura y era hermosa y dulce, y también tenía planes de establecerse en Chicago para el próximo año escolar, ya que por fin su madre, que se había cansado de trajinar por el mundo y llevaba casi dos años establecida en Chicago dando clases en la universidad, la había convencido de regresar con ella, asegurándole que no planeaba irse de repente a vivir a otra parte, al menos por un buen tiempo todavía.

Incluso Bella se encontró con la enorme sorpresa de que Renée tenía un novio en Chicago, y cada vez más seguido estaban hablando de una boda. ¿Quien lo diría? su madre, la eterna soltera trotamundos iba a sentar cabeza definitivamente. Eso era algo que cualquiera pagaría por ver. Aunque en el fondo le doliera un poco que no hubiera elegido a Charlie. Nunca iba a entender cómo es que sus padres nunca se casaron.

Justo cuando pensaba en marcar a Mike para ver qué había sucedido, su celular vibró en el bolsillo trasero del Jean azul marino que llevaba.

-_Bella…lo siento pero_- la voz de Mike sonó completamente acongojada del otro lado cuando tomó la llamada. Aquello la desconcertó.

-¿Me vas a plantar? ¿Me estás llamando para plantarme Mike? –protestó interrumpiéndolo. Había pasado de la expectación al cabreo en apenas dos segundos.

-Es que… es que el Sr. Berns… verás él llegó a última hora con esos archivos para revisar para una audiencia mañana en la corte y tendré que…-Titubeó Mike, haciendo que Bella bufara sonoramente. Ya llevaba un tiempo odiando a ese maldito de Berns…

-¿Y no le dijiste que tenías una cita y no podías? –chilló, indignada.

-Bella, ¿cómo quieres que le diga a mi jefe de hace apenas tres meses que no haré lo que me pide porque tengo irme a… una cita?

-No le dijiste…-murmuró cansada. Sintiendo como la decepción crecía en su interior, ella lo hubiera hecho, lo había hecho, porque Mike era importante y diablos, era día de San Valentín… ¿Cómo alguien no iba a entender eso?

-No, yo no lo hice… -respondió Mike con tono apenado.

- Mike… ¿te das cuenta?... ¿me estás plantando en san Valentín…?-Bella se mordió el labio cuando su boca se frunció en un involuntario puchero. No iba a llorar por esto. Ella no era de las chicas que lloraban. Ella era una chica fuerte.

-De verdad que lo siento linda, te lo compensaré, almorcemos mañana ¿te parece? En ese restaurante italiano que tanto te gusta- se apresuró su chico a prometer, _"como siempre"_

-¡No, Mike! ¡No, no hay manera de que me lo compenses! ¿No te das cuenta? Iba a ser nuestra primera cita de san Valentín... ¡Además esta lloviendo y ya le he dicho a mi madre que saldría contigo por lo que seguro está ocupada con Phill y me voy a empapar caminando a casa!- volvió a chillar, ahora desahogándose y tratando de que él se sintiera horrible por lo que le estaba haciendo.

-Bella, lo siento tanto, pero es que de verdad no puedo, tú sabes lo que significa este trabajo para mi, es importante no puedo arruinarlo por…por…

-¿Por una cita? ¿Por salir conmigo? ¿En san Valentín? ¿Sabes qué? ¡No me llames nunca más en la puta vida Mike Newton! ¡No quiero volver a verte! ¿Entiendes? No lo hagas…

Bella gruñó mientras cerraba la llamada, la lluvia estaba arreciando ahora y se maldijo una vez más por confiarse y no traer su viejo Chevrolet mono volumen con ella. Ahora tendría que molestar a su madre.

Renée contestó luego de tres timbrazos, una música suave se escuchaba de fondo y ella parecía estar comiendo cuando saludó.

-¿Mmmm si, hija?

-Lo siento mamá, pero ¿podrás venir por mi? Mike me plantó. –dijo, tratando de contener la rabia.

-Oh cielo, claro, claro que si, espérame a resguardo, no tardo.

Su madre colgó y Bella subió los escalones de la entrada de la librería y se sentó a resguardo en el pequeño porche de madera a esperar mientras elegía algo tranquilo para escuchar en su reproductor de música. Al menos hoy lo traía consigo. Cerca de diez minutos después la suburban Gris oscura de su madre se acercaba para estacionar frente a ella y Renée bajaba la ventanilla para gritarle –como si hiciera falta.

-¡Corre nena, vamos que la lluvia esta horrible!- la instó desde el auto con una amplia sonrisa.

Bella se metió rápidamente del lado del copiloto y en un movimiento reflejo se puso el cinturón mientras besaba a su madre en la mejilla. Renée la estudió por un momento, tal vez buscando vestigios de lágrimas o tristeza, lo cierto es que Bella se veía tranquila. Suspirando con cierto alivio giró la camioneta para salir hacia el camino. Para ser un barrio céntrico y no tan tarde se veía desolado con la lluvia. _-Casi tétrico_ –pensó Bella mientras limpiaba con el puño el vidrio de su ventanilla que se había empañado con el calor de la calefacción.

-Phill nos espera en casa con la cena- anunció su madre alegremente y Bella se sintió horrible.

-¡Oh mamá, lo siento, arruiné tu noche con Phil!

-No, todo esta bien cariño. En todo caso fue Mike… ¿Qué fue ahora? ¿Otro examen de último momento o algo de vida o muerte que le encargó su jefe?- preguntó Renée sin poder evitar un dejo de sarcasmo en su tono.

-Su jefe.- respondió Bella secamente, dándose cuenta de que esto no era sino _"mas de lo mismo"._

-Ese chico no sabe dónde están sus prioridades, cuando tenga una familia lo lamentará mucho…-comentó su madre como al pasar y Bella la miró con cuidado.

La había oído decir muchas veces cosas así en los seis meses que llevaban viviendo juntas de nuevo, cuánto lamentaba haber puesto su trabajo por sobre la familia por tanto tiempo, cuánto lamentaba el tiempo perdido en locas investigaciones y no hablando con su hija que ya era toda una mujercita, cuánto le gustaría recuperar el tiempo perdido...

-Terminé con él, - anunció Bella sonriéndole con franqueza y apretando la rodilla de su madre en un gesto cariñoso que solía usar para hacerle saber que ya no era necesario que dijera esas cosas, que estaba bien, ella lo entendía, de verdad siempre lo hizo.

Su madre la inspiraba en muchas maneras por la pasión que ponía en las cosas. Había tenido clara su vocación desde muy joven y se había dedicado a lo que le gustaba dejando de lado todo lo demás, aunque a veces sus pasiones la mantenían fuera de casa demasiado tiempo.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- preguntó ella a su vez, apretando sus dedos de vuelta antes de pasar la mano hacia la palanca de cambios.

-Por supuesto, Mike se lo pierde. –dijo con indignación.

Se miraron un segundo antes de lanzar una carcajada. El teléfono de Renée sonó en ese momento y la llamada pasó directamente a ser contestada a través del sistema de bluetooh del auto.

-Ya estamos en camino cariño, -dijo con una sonrisa boba cuando la voz de Phill se escuchó por el sistema de audio del coche preguntando por sus chicas.- ¡ten la mesa lista para tres!

-¿Quieres que pida un extra de helado de chocolate con galletas?- preguntó el hombre al otro lado, haciendo que Bella sonriera. Era su sabor favorito.

Él merecía a su madre, o su madre lo merecía a él en todo caso. Phill se mostraba siempre tan atento a lo que les sucedía a ambas, no se le pasó desapercibido el hecho de que estaba tratando de animarla a ella por el plantón con esa oferta del helado.

-Eso es buena idea, Phill, -contestó ella misma, inclinándose un poco sobre el teléfono mientras su madre maldecía y aminoraba la marcha.

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntó Bella volviendo la vista hacia ella.

-No lo sé, hay gente en el camino. Parecen tener problemas. –Explicó señalando adelante mientras maniobraba hacia el arcén.

Bella miró donde su madre señalaba y vio que efectivamente una camioneta estaba estacionada de modo que obstruía el paso, con las luces altas encendidas. No se podía ver bien ya que esa zona de la carretera atravesaba una parte boscosa del Hyde Park, pero distinguía algunas personas caminando hacia ellas. Observó cómo su madre bajaba el vidrio para poder entender lo que un hombre que había golpeado la ventanilla gesticulaba en la lluvia y supo que algo no iba bien.

-¡No, mamá No! –Gritó con desesperación, apretando de un impulso el botón de cierre automático que subió el vidrio de un tirón- ¡da la vuelta! ¡Rápido!

Ni siquiera entendía el miedo súbito que la atravesó, la sensación de que esas personas le harían daño y tenían que huir a como diera lugar. Nunca antes le había pasado.

Su madre titubeó apenas un segundo pero reaccionó dando una vuelta en U, haciendo un horrendo ruido con los neumáticos al apretar el acelerador a fondo en una maniobra arriesgada dada la poca visibilidad, pero parecía no haber más vehículos en esa zona de la carretera, cosa que Bella agradeció y lamentó al mismo tiempo. No se habían alejado ni doscientos metros cuando otro vehiculo les cerró el paso de frente.

_-¿Qué diablos?-_.

Renée palideció.

-Oh no, no ahora por favor…no ahora. –Murmuró casi para si misma mientras abría apresuradamente la cajuela de la camioneta y sacaba una pistola 38 con silenciador y un chaleco policial que le pasó a Bella inmediatamente, ignorando la sorpresa y la expresión aturdida en el rostro de su hija.

-¡Póntelo y corre cuando te diga, Bella! –le ordenó con un tono que la descolocó completamente mientras volvía a acelerar yendo directamente contra la camioneta frente a ellas haciendo que esta se apartara en el último segundo.

-_Tal vez solo quieran robarnos_, -pensó desconcertada...-_a _ellos_ no les hubiera importado chocar._

Pero no alcanzó a llegar mucho más lejos, dos disparos atronadores explotaron las llantas izquierdas y estas se bajaron haciendo que la camioneta se inclinara y Bella gritara cuando perdieron el control.

-¡Ahora Bella, corre y no mires atrás oigas lo que oigas! -la instó su madre, una vez que la detuvo, fuera del camino, casi sobre el comienzo de los árboles,

Abrió las puertas de un golpe. Bella no entendía nada de lo que estaba sucediendo pero su instinto le decía que no era tiempo de preguntar. Los hombres de la camioneta que habían pasado corrían hacia el vehiculo velozmente, -demasiado velozmente,-pensó, y su madre la empujó haciéndola caer sobre el asfalto del lado del copiloto mientras ella salía corriendo por su lado intentando llegar al bosque, con dos hombres detrás de ella.

Los hombres eran increíblemente rápidos y la alcanzaron antes de que Renée llegara a atravesar la línea de árboles, Bella vio con desconcierto la amplia carretera totalmente despoblada para ser un día de semana y luego cómo esos hombres arrastraban a su madre hacia la oscuridad. Sin saber lo que hacia, Bella corrió tras ella, poniéndose a trompicones el maldito chaleco antibalas por el cuello mientras tanto. Entonces se oyeron los disparos. Un fogonazo iluminó el lugar frente a ella, solo a unos cuantos metros y vio el rostro de su madre transformado en dolor cuando recibía el impacto en medio del pecho y un grito desgarrador atravesó la noche.

No fue hasta horas después, cuando Bella despertó en el hospital con la garganta ronca que supo que fue ella quien gritó.

Los hombres se volvieron hacia Bella cuando su madre cayó, notando su presencia, uno de ellos estaba apuntándole con el arma, Bella alcanzó a ver cómo se disparaba sin siquiera reaccionar, luego sintió como algo le impactaba en el pecho haciendo que cayera hacia atrás quedando completamente aturdida cuando su cabeza golpeó con el suelo. No podía pensar con claridad, pero algo le decía que no había sido una bala lo que la había tumbado, fue mas bien algo… como si una persona a una velocidad irreal la hubiera apartado del camino.-pensó mientras internamente se maldecía por mirar tantas series estúpidas en la televisión.

La cabeza le daba vueltas por el golpe contra el suelo helado del bosque, pero de todos modos intentó levantarse. Fue entonces cuando escuchó unos gruñidos llegando a través del sonido de la lluvia que caía constante, helada y sin piedad, luego golpes, como de bloques de concreto azotándose, más gruñidos, forcejeos, luego más disparos, y gritos desgarradores y otros gritos espeluznantes, que junto a las llamas de un fuego crepitando de repente la aterraron por completo.

Luego silencio, completo y aterrador silencio apenas interrumpido por la lluvia incesante cayendo entre los árboles.

No tenia idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que recordó su celular en el bolsillo y marcó el 911, no podía hablar, solo sollozaba viendo a su madre derribada frente a ella, ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que creía haber visto ya que por momentos todo le había parecido un enorme borrón moviéndose frente a ella, y la copiosa lluvia no la había dejado ni ver ni oír con claridad. Apenas si se hacía a la idea de que su madre ya estaba irremediablemente muerta frente a ella, ya que seguía mirándola desde el suelo, en una posición extraña, con el pecho ensangrentado y sus ojos azules demasiados abiertos en una mueca de dolor congelada para siempre a unos metros de distancia. Alguien había comenzado un fuego, y en su confusión le pareció distinguir miembros de personas siendo arrojados a el como si fueran muñecos desarmados. No podía procesarlo, era surreal, seguramente parte de una pesadilla. Además ella estaba empapada y estaba comenzando a helarse, todo su cuerpo se entumecía de frío.

El fuego se apagó cuando las primeras luces de la policía comenzaron a iluminar con destellos azules y blancos la carretera cerca del lugar.

Entonces lo vio. Frente a ella, casi junto al lugar done yacía su madre, aun estaba tirada en el suelo completamente aturdida, tratando de comprender lo que había pasado y sin poder moverse.

Era una especie de ángel infernal, si es que había manera de describir a la criatura pálida, con el cabello mojado y varios mechones oscuros pegados sobre el rostro blanco y cubriendo parte de su frente alta y cincelada, realzando una mandíbula angulosa que lo hacia verse completamente hermoso y aterrador, vestido completamente de negro. La criatura la veía con una mirada que solo podría describirse como animal cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos ojos completamente negros por unos segundos.

Hasta que de improviso aquellos carbones se desviaron hacia el cadáver de su madre, y Bella pudo ver claramente como una expresión de dolor atravesaba las níveas facciones de lo que ahora le parecía un muchacho de edad indefinida, para que luego se dejara caer hasta el suelo en una completa expresión de fracaso.

Cuando Bella reaccionó lo suficiente como para intentar algo, la criatura levantó la vista hacia el bosque detrás de ella y desapareció, como si la tierra se lo hubiera tragado, o se hubiera evaporado en el aire, apenas unos segundos antes de que el primer grupo de policías llegara hasta el lugar.

* * *

Gracias por leer! Gracias a todas las que se estan agregando a alertas! a las que dejaron Reviews! tratare de contestar enseguida, estos dias estuvimos un poco absortas con Enredos en san Valentin, les recomiendo pasar por ahi, ees un hermoso proyecto que hicimos 13 autoras y hoy estamos de fiesta cerrando el fic. Se encuentra en el perfil de Betzacosta

Lakentsb


	5. capitulo 2

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**Gracias Ginette por betear mi locura, pero mucho mas agradezco tu animo y amistad, eso vale mas que mil correcciones, y se lleva todo mi cariño.**

**Gracias a todas las que añadieron la historia a favoritos y la están siguiendo. En breve tendremos portada, y sinceramente espero no decepcionar sus expectativas.**

* * *

**Capitulo 2**

**Algún lugar de los Montes Urales, en los confines de Siberia.**

**1939. **

El clima es todo lo favorable que puede ser en este lugar del mundo esa mañana de febrero en la montaña _Jolat_ _Siajl_, en las cercanías del monte _Ortoten_, en la helada cadena montañosa, también conocido en las historias y leyendas locales como la "_montaña_ _de_ _la_ _muerte_".

Una nube de misterio parece envolver el lugar mas allá del cielo ampliamente despejado que hace resplandecer hasta la ceguera el blanco de la nieve, creando un asombroso contraste contra los oscuros relieves de la piedra que a su vez bordean el límpido azul celeste del cielo sobre las cabezas del grupo de personas que transita penosamente el camino hacia una de las innumerables cuevas ocultas que pueden hallarse en ese paisaje montañoso.

El ecléctico grupo de aproximadamente veinte personas está formado por varios científicos, genetistas, antropólogos, biólogos e incluso algunos militares de las fuerzas especiales americanas, llevan unos cuantos días en un aparente viaje exploratorio con la excusa de investigaciones geológicas para una reconocida universidad. Otro grupo más que era visto por los reservados y escasos nativos de la tribu _mansi _que habitaban en _Vizahi_, el ultimo asentamiento habitado antes de llegar a la base de la montaña, como una aventura descabellada.

Estos incautos hombres blancos no parecían entender que por alguna razón el lugar se llamaba "_nunca_ _vayas_ _ahí_" en su lengua, y que aquel nombre no habia sido solo una ocurrencia en el momento en que se les ocurrió.

Pero el entusiasmo que derramaba el grupo solo era equiparable con el logro que estaba a punto de suceder, algo que sería una de las hazañas más increíbles del sigo si el hecho pudiera salir a la luz pública: atrapar en los confines de la helada Siberia un ejemplar de vampiro, _vivo_.

Llevaban más de diez años siguiendo las pistas en todos los lugares donde historias extrañas habían sido contadas, luego de décadas de investigación, comprobando datos y cubriendo huellas, protegiéndose en el más profundo secreto a diferencia de otros, los grupos que lo habían intentado antes que ellos y no habían sobrevivido para contar sus hallazgos – cuyas repentinas muertes que solo alimentaban la certeza de que estos seres existían y se estaban protegiendo-. y casi veinte investigando estas criaturas míticas desde un enfoque totalmente nuevo, el científico.

Los vampiros como especie se habían vuelto algo crucial, dejando de ser solo obsesión de mujeres, hombres y religiones a lo largo de los siglos. Si seres como ellos de verdad existían debían ser estudiados con urgencia, y debía encontrarse la forma o de controlarlos, e incluso reproducirlos, o al menos de extraer de ellos el secreto de su fortaleza para… _mejorar las cosas_. La raza humana en última instancia, o al menos esa parte de la raza humana que participaba activamente en los conflictos bélicos que tan frecuentes y descarnados se habían vuelto en las últimas décadas: los soldados.

La desesperación y la masacre resultantes de la primera guerra mundial, con sus marcadas consecuencias sociales y económicas, habían renovado la urgencia de obtener el secreto, el arma perfecta, incluso hasta la fantasiosa idea del superhombre que pudiera derrotar al enemigo y acabar con cualquier guerra sin destruir el planeta. Las fuentes en donde buscaban las respuestas ahora se habían ampliado ostensiblemente, llegando a considerarse información que antes solo cabía a mitos populares como fuente de investigación seria y posible.

Durante siglos oscuras historias de muertes inexplicables y desapariciones sobre aquellas laderas heladas en los confines de Rusia habían poblado la cultura popular, haciendo de aquel lugar un lugar maldito del que todo el mundo se mantenía alejado.

Las aparente calma en esta rutina de muertes, aparentemente esporádicas pero tan constantes a lo largo del tiempo como para establecer un patrón de frecuencias si eras un buen observador, o un obsesionado con sucesos poco normales como los miembros del grupo, habían llevado a la doctora Keller, la única mujer implicada en el proyecto, a considerar la idea de que tendrían éxito, ya que el hecho de que hacia mas de una década que habían acabado para ella era una especie de señal.

¿Y si el ser que buscaban no había desaparecido como pensaban a causa del cese de muertes y solo se encontraba en alguna especie de letargo?

La posibilidad era tan absurda como la idea misma de encontrarse cara a cara con un vampiro real, pero el ser encadenado ahora frente a ella era la prueba de que sus intuiciones fueron correctas.

No podía dejar de contemplar con cierta pena al ser desahuciado que solo emitía algunos quejidos y gruñidos sin sentido, sus movimientos tan pausados que lo hacían verse en estado casi catatónico, al igual que esos seres humanos totalmente perdidos que había contemplado años antes en algún hospicio, este ser parecía haber perdido la mente hacia mucho tiempo, casi no quedaban vestigios de humanidad. Parecia ser una especie de sombra de ser humano, casi una estatua de blanco marmóreo, con ojos profundamente negros e inexpresivos, y largos cabellos negros, de cuyos ropajes solo sobrevivían una especie de chaquetón de piel curtida y los jirones de lo que alguna vez fueran pantalones gruesos de lana.

El vampiro que han conseguido atrapar es evidentemente un ser milenario. La idea no le era extraña, la doctora Keller había leído demasiado sobre aquellos seres, por años, y según las antiguas leyendas, era sabido que algunos de esos vampiros milenarios, ya hastiados de la existencia y hartos de no poder morir se autorrecluían en lugares solitarios, totalmente aislados de la civilización, esperando simplemente desaparecer.

El resto del equipo con lo único que concordaba era que éste era un hallazgo importante porque se trataba de un espécimen _vivo_, y que ese estado de enajenación que parecía dominarlo era totalmente beneficioso, ya que su sentido de conservación casi nulo les permitió capturarlo sin demasiados problemas, incluso trasladarlo con cierta facilidad hasta el lugar donde se había emplazado el sofisticado laboratorio y mantenerlo así, totalmente aislado y encadenado en la parte más profunda la enorme construcción subterránea construida al pie de una de las heladas laderas de los montes Apeninos, al norte de Italia.

Luego de meses de confinamiento y de ser sometido a todo tipo de pruebas, biólogos y genetistas logran extraer las muestras de tejido y fluidos que permitirán al equipo finalmente lograr desentrañar en primer lugar su código genético, luego algunos detalles de su composición física y química que explicaran la dureza de su piel y la aparente capacidad de regeneramiento de las partes extirpadas para estudiarlo, y que con un renovado entusiasmo ante la idea de lo que implicarían esas posibilidades en caso de tener éxito en sus experimentos, los llevaran a trabajar intensamente con fines de reproducir primero su veneno y luego clonarlo.

Dos años completos habrían de pasar hasta que los experimentos funcionasen lo suficiente como para que pudieran crear una replica completa, que no es más que una especie de copia a partir del material genético utilizado, y lastimosamente el ser tendido frente a ellos es solo un pinocho sin alma y eso es lo más lejos que saben podrán llegar en el laboratorio. Es un completo éxito desde el punto de vista científico ya que han logrado clonarlo por completo desde un tubo de ensayo, y hasta donde saben, ningún otro equipo dedicado a la investigación genética a logrado algo semejante todavía, pero es un fracaso rotundo desde lo que están buscando, porque lo que está frente a ellos solo es un muñeco, físicamente perfecto e irrompible, pero al que le falta la vida, y al parecer, no hay manera de dársela, no una que ellos sepan todavía. Son conscientes de que hay una parte humana que está presente en las bases del original que está faltando y que el laboratorio no puede insertarle por más que lo intente.

El anuncio del comienzo de la segunda guerra mundial en 1942 hace que estos brillantes portadores de conocimiento sean repatriados y reasignados a importantes funciones dentro el país. Un dejo amargo queda en lo profundo de sus mentes, no hay tiempo ni oportunidad de nuevos intentos y el experimento es cerrado sin que quede otra opción que infectar con el veneno extraído -y perfectamente clonado en cantidades industriales- a un humano para "transformarlo" a la manera tradicional, no encuentran opciones viables para lograr su objetivo de un modo diferente y esto es algo totalmente desanimante ante las implicancias de este nuevo conflicto mundial.

El vampiro original, llamado aleatoriamente V, fue destruido en un acto de misericordia o tal vez de autoprotección, minutos antes de abandonar el lugar, luego de que el experimento fuera oficialmente cerrado por los altos mandos con órdenes de ser abandonado indefinidamente, ya que había otras prioridades en horizonte. Lo cual no impidió que se guardaran bajo el más estricto secreto y en archivos altamente clasificados cada uno de los elementos y pruebas de cada fase de investigación realizada, incluidos los diarios personales, grabaciones y cuadernos de anotaciones utilizados por cada uno de los miembros del equipo mientras habitaron el enorme complejo subterráneo.

Nadie pudo negarse a estas prerrogativas, la idea de que información de este tipo fuese filtrada al mundo de algún modo no era concebible, mucho menos cuando toda la investigación que solo era conocida solo por una pequeña parte de los componentes de los altos mandos científicos y militares dedicados a investigar nuevos métodos de defensa, había terminado en un rotundo fracaso.

* * *

Nota:

Quiero aclarar que si bien me he tomado libertades narrativas para contar esta historia, los lugares citados en este capitulo (que juro he elegido al azar) existen realmente y son considerados de misterios no resueltos. Pueden buscarlos en Google.

Se que les parecerá que la época está algo adelantada para los experimentos genéticos que se describen, pero también he basado parte de esta locura en el recuerdo de charlas sostenidas en clases con un interesante Dr en biología que solía traernos estas ideas de que muchos experimentos se llevaban a cabo en las primeras décadas del siglo XX pero por ser atroces, no éticos y tener muchos resultados fallidos (a la clonación de personas me refiero) jamás verán la luz oficialmente y seguirán siendo solo rumores.

La historia tendrá capítulos cortos, pero no desesperen, que el 3 ya está listo y no les dejaré esperar mucho.

Gracias por leer!


	6. capitulo 3

******Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia**

* * *

**Gracias Gine por betearme esta locura, y a todas las que pasaron y leyeron... me emociona su entusiasmo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**Italia. (Cerca de los montes Apeninos)**

**Principios de Enero de 1944. **

Las sombras de la segunda guerra ya se cernían sobre el mundo desde fines de 1939, pero no fue hasta que las tierras americanas fueron atacadas por los japoneses en diciembre de 1941 que el enorme conflicto se tornó totalmente real para estos últimos. Con la muerte en casa, los miles de soldados que ya morían diariamente en los campos de batalla de toda Europa y parte de África se tornaron algo mas real, y luego de dos años de participación activa y de millonarias perdidas donde otros tantos miles eran llevados a campos de concentración, capturados en los campos de batalla para ser torturados con trabajos forzados o finalmente muertos bajo las peores degradaciones humanas sin que nada pudiera hacerse para evitarlo. Los gobiernos desesperados tanto por el brote incontrolable de violencia y los estallidos en cada rincón del planeta, como por las horrendas secuelas económicas que la guerra iba a acarrearles, buscaban desesperadamente alianzas que disminuyeran de algún modo este "_todos contra todos" _en que se había convertido el planeta con esta especie de guerra total, haciendo que en algún momento se convirtiera casi en algo sin sentido.

Los Aliados parecían ser la solución, tomando fuerzas al ir recuperando palmo a palmo territorios ocupados por El eje, proclamándose contra Alemania, tratando de derrotar al desquiciado líder que no solo era un peligro bélico sino por los abusos raciales que este hombre cometía con cada vez mayor planificación y sofisticación en sus fines de purificar la nación de habitantes indeseables, totalmente ensañado con tomar control del mundo como objetivo final y con acabar con una porción de la humanidad que a la luz de sus ideas de superioridad racial, había encontrado motivos para no existir.

Esta idea sobre la raza superior presente en cada discurso y transmitida por la constante propaganda maquinada por el loco líder de los alemanes, era escuchada con mucho desprecio en público por gran parte de los habitantes del globo, pero era también acariciada en privado por algunas mentes que observaban el camino de los sucesos globales con una ambición que iba mucho más allá.

Solo pasaron dos años hasta que el proyecto "V" , como fue llamado finalmente por los pocos integrantes pertenecientes a las filas militares que conocieron su existencia, volviera a la mesa de discusión. Esta vez en la sede de operaciones especiales, y ante un selecto grupo del comité de desarrollo de nuevas tecnologías que llevaba los últimos años investigando y desarrollando cualquier buena idea sobre armas novedosas y eficaces para terminar la guerra.

Del proyecto original solo fueron convocados dos hombres: Bill Murray, un militar de alto rango que también era un prestigioso medico especializado en neurología, y Erwin Lawrence, un biólogo especializado en genética y química biomolecular, conocido internacionalmente por sus avanzados desarrollos en esta área. El resto de las personas que fueron convocadas en la madrugada del primero de enero de 1944 para la nueva misión, tenía un perfil bastante diferente al equipo original.

Se necesitaban conseguir resultados de modo urgente, el experimento debía aportar algo que sirviera -en lo posible en poco tiempo- como solución, o que pudiera cambiar el rumbo que las cosas estaban tomando. La determinación de que esta vez se usarían humanos sin contemplaciones para conseguirlo hizo que ciertos valores éticos quedaran a un lado a la hora de elegir los perfiles de los líderes para llevar a cabo el proyecto. La prioridad ahora era salvar a la raza humana de la inminente autodestrucción que este conflicto bélico parecía anunciar. Encontrar una herramienta a cualquier costo, para dar un giro favorable en los acontecimientos.

Las características del resto del equipo se redujeron a personas con grandes agallas y poca conciencia, que no tomaran consideraciones morales sobre lo que se planeaba hacer. Que entendieran que en tiempos duros se necesitaban acciones duras, directas y rápidas.

Los perfiles psicológicos y de cociente de inteligencia de los sujetos que formarían parte del grupo de experimentación que usarían se consiguieron con rapidez gracias al enorme banco de datos organizado en que se había convertido el ejército desde que se tomaran todas estas nuevas baterías de inteligencia y personalidad a los aspirantes a soldados.

No cabía duda alguna de que esta guerra era más inteligente y mucho más planificada que las anteriores, sobre todo después de las consecuencias sociales y económicas de la primera gran guerra, que si bien habían desvastado el animo a nivel general, también habían motivado e incrementado infinidad de investigaciones, entre ellas el desarrollo de formas asertivas de medir la inteligencia de la población y de conocer los perfiles psicológicos de un individuo, pudiendo predecir a través de estos test su posible comportamiento en circunstancias especificas, tales como las situaciones de estrés extremo y violencia que implicaban estar en el frente de una batalla.

Además de las enormes mejoras en cuanto a la obtención y utilización de recursos tanto humanos como económicos para obtener armamentos, vestimenta y recursos para combatir, los jovencitos que eran seleccionados para ir al frente ya no eran enviados al azar luego de una prueba de salud médica que descartara problemas cardiacos, pulmonares, deformaciones óseas o dificultades visuales y auditivas, solo portando un fusil para matar enemigos sin discriminación luego de algunas horas de práctica de tiro. Ahora, luego de la primera preselección de aptitud general, los jóvenes con perfiles más destacados eran cuidadosamente elegidos para formar pelotones especiales, según sus perfiles sicológicos, su nivel de inteligencia y la posesión de habilidades o conocimientos específicos, todo en base a esas exhaustivas baterías de test de inteligencias múltiples y perfiles de personalidad que se habían desarrollado con ahínco y a gran velocidad desde que finalizara la guerra anterior.

Edward Masen no fue la excepción. Oriundo de Chicago y con sus 23 años recién cumplidos, era un joven modelo de la sociedad estadounidense perteneciente a una de las familias más antiguas de la ciudad, y un medico recién diplomado en una de las mas prestigiosas escuelas de medicina de su país cuando casi dos años atrás, a mediados de 1942, el inicio de la guerra, o al menos de la participación activa de su país, lo sorprendió debatiéndose entre ser un voluntario y marchar al frente de batalla a servir a su patria como un soldado o quedarse en un hospital de su ciudad y ser útil desde ahí.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para debatirse ni para sopesar opciones cuando semanas después resultó ser convocado casi de forma directa en el mismo hospital donde realizaba su residencia para ser cirujano.

"Por sus habilidades médicas y brillantes antecedentes académicos" -decía la notificación que le fue entregada en mano por el mismo director del hospital.

Luego de ser exhaustivamente evaluado junto al resto de los jóvenes reclutados en su ciudad, el joven médico fue trasladado a una base militar para recibir un breve pero excelente entrenamiento militar, antes de ser finalmente enviado al frente en Europa, junto con un enorme batallón de otros jóvenes profesionales de su país, que al igual que Edward fueron elegidos para formar parte de unidades especiales en los diferentes frentes del ejército de Los Aliados en Europa.

El flamante Dr Masen no se quejó cuando supo que había sido asignado como coordinador de emergencias en uno de los tantos hospitales de campaña de retaguardia, montados en las zonas de las bases militares lo suficientemente lejos del frente de batalla y dispersos a lo largo de los territorios recuperados por los aliados. El suyo al menos estaba al resguardo de los enormes árboles del boque típico de la zona cercana a los montes Apeninos, otros, quizás con más suerte aun, se habían establecido entre las ruinas de las ciudades recuperadas y no eran enormes tiendas de campaña sino que podían ser instalados en algún edificio, aprovechando las construcciones abandonadas de la ciudad.

Su misión principal, al igual que el resto de las bases militares de la zona, era funcionar como soporte de las tropas Aliadas que intentaban recuperar el territorio de Italia tomado por los alemanes.

Llevaba casi dos años de esa vida, monótona en algún sentido, sobreviviendo a ataques aéreos y algunos terrestres, mucho más delgado que cuando llegó, en parte por las pocas horas de sueño y en parte por la escasez de raciones para los enfermos que a veces solucionaba él mismo compartiendo su propia comida con alguno de ellos, pero también mucho más fuerte y musculoso que cuando llegó debido al constante esfuerzo físico, a los traslados de zona y de enfermos rescatados del frente, y a las misiones con un grupo especial del batallón de las que a veces formaba parte, donde no solo el objetivo era recupera soldados heridos o aplicar procedimientos médicos complejos que los paramédicos que iban al frente no podían, sino atender a pobladores rezagados y atrapados en el frente, a veces mujeres y niños, que despertaban su compasión y una fuerte emoción, haciéndole odiar ese escenario de muerte constante con todas sus fuerzas. Ya no quedaba mucho del esmirriado jovencito que se despidió de su familia en el entonces recientemente renombrado aeropuerto de Midway de Chicago.

Fue unos cuantos meses después de que asentaran las base dispersas a lo largo del territorio sur de Italia, exactamente luego del fracaso de la _Operación Shingle_ en enero de ese año, misión en la que Los Aliados habían puesto todas sus esperanzas de dar un golpe definitivo al frente aleman y en la que solo obtuvieron enormes perdidas en el fallido desembarco en las playas de _Anzio, _tras el cual se cambió el _modus_ _operandi_ enviando ataques terrestres constantemente, en oleadas y con la intención de disminuir la resistencia del ejercito alemán, que a Edward su vida de residente en el hospital general en Chicago le parecía solo un lejano sueño de vacaciones. Cada vez que las cosas se volvían caóticas después de un ataque y corría por los pasillos, a veces entre improvisadas literas instaladas en el suelo helado, gritando ordenes y liderando enfermeras y paramédicos en el caos en que se transformaba la enorme tienda de campaña que los alojaba, cuando minutos después de cada asalto, los soldados heridos comenzaban a llegar en oleadas, a veces por cientos, y todos parecían perder el control.

El no lo hacía, era en esos momentos de caos más profundo cuando Edward Masen sentía que nació para esto: para salvar vidas, para correr a contrarreloj improvisando, con la adrenalina al límite y su cerebro explotando todas las posibilidades después de que los insumos se acababan y había que usar todo lo que estuviera al alcance para salvar una vida.

Por eso, cuando luego de varias semanas de esos ataques intermitentes, en los que poco a poco el ejército aliado finalmente iba avanzando, debilitando al enemigo y recuperando terrenos, su intuición le dice que algo no va bien.

No cuando ve al Coronel Murray, uno de los médicos de refuerzo cuando las cosas se ponen oscuras, encargado de la logística en los hospitales de los batallones dispersos en la zona; y por lo tanto no un habitante permanente de la base, inclinado sobre su catre en plena madrugada.

* * *

Nota:

Se que estarán algo confusas por la cantidad de datos que parecen quedar inconclusos de un capitulo a otro, pero irán completando y comprendiendo las ideas a medida que la historia avanza.

En el grupo de Facebook, El Cuaderno Azul de Lakentsb iré subiendo fotos y algún que otro dato interesante del fic si les interesa. Es abierto.

Gracias por leer y comentar.


	7. capitulo 4

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia**

* * *

**Mis agradecimientos de todo corazón, a Ginegine mi beta estrella, no les puedo explicar lo que vale esta mujer! Gracias hermosa por estar al pie del cañon a pesar de que la vida real apesta y es tan aburrida que no nos deja jugar con esto!**

**Mel, aquí tienes… tus metodos de presion son eficaces! (por ahora, espera a que nazca esa criatura y no tendre piedad de mujeres embarazadas! Jajaj)**

**Anaidt, mi lectora favorita… aquí tienes tu dosis.**

**Y a cada una de las que dijo que esta enganchada con la historia.  
**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

**Phoenix.**

**1972.**

Renée Higgimbotham de 19 años de edad, acababa de graduarse con honores en el Arizona Academy of Sciencies de Phoenix y estaba ansiosa porque el verano terminara para así ingresar de una vez a la universidad de Chicago para estudiar Antropología.

Esta mujer alta, de aspecto menudo, piel blanca y cabello ondulado color café, en cuyos profundos ojos azules se adivinaba una mente inquieta, había sido atrapada desde temprana edad por la diversidad de la vida humana en general y los mitos y leyendas que atravesaban la historia de esta humanidad en particular, y no hubieron reclamos parentales que valieran para disuadirla de la decisión de irse tan lejos de casa para dedicarse a una carrera tan larga, tediosa e inútil como lo era el estudio del hombre y su cultura para sus padres. Ellos esperaban que esa mujercita hermosa y brillante que era su única hija tuviera aspiraciones más normales, pero su determinación era implacable, y a fuerza de que se fugara para conseguir lo que se había propuesto, finalmente la habían dejado partir, con bastante resignación.

Para cuando se graduó siendo_ magna cum laude_, cinco años después, Renée definitivamente había inclinado su vocación antropológica hacia un lado en particular: la investigación, en lo posible _in situ,_ de cada una de estas desviaciones mitológicas que había estudiado en los libros durante la carrera, e incluso desde mucho antes de ingresar a la universidad.

A su pasión por este tema en particular se sumaba ahora la de querer recorrer el mundo en busca de los escenarios reales de lo que fervientemente creía que eran pistas. Las había encontrando a lo largo del tiempo, mientras investigaba para sus interminables monografías y su tesis de grado, y en infinidad de documentos históricos y libros de sabiduría popular.

Esta mujer de espíritu nómada, que pronto descubrió que el viajar era su segunda naturaleza, aunque nunca lo había hecho demasiado con anterioridad, poco sospechaba que a los pocos años terminaría siendo material de interés _cuasi _científico junto con su diario de viajes. Al menos ante los ojos de Alan Malcom lo era, y él era un renombrado editor del National Geografic, y casualmente el hombre con el cual entabló una conversación de todo y nada en uno de sus vuelos transoceánicos, cuando las turbulencias la asustaron tanto que se convirtió en una máquina de soltar palabras.

Renée terminó narrándole muchas de sus experiencias sin saber quien era su interlocutor, y casi cae de su silla en el estudio que ocupaba en la escuela de Antropología, en una de las alas de la Universidad de Chicago, donde eventualmente daba clases -porque de algo debía mantenerse entre viaje y viaje, y necesitaba ahorrar un poco de dinero para luego emprender viajes nuevos- cuando recibió la invitación de la renombrada revista para ser una especie de reportera _Free Lance_ , lo que le venía de perlas para alternar con sus investigaciones y el dictado esporádico de clases en la universidad donde se formó.

No muchos artículos después, fue honrada con la oferta para convertirse oficialmente en journalista de la revista.

Esta marcada obsesión que Renée tenía por vampiros, hombres lobo y otras criaturas extrañas, existentes para el resto de la sociedad solo en libros y mitos populares la había mantenido alejada de los hombres comunes y silvestres por tantos años que aún era soltera, a pesar de sus casi treinta y dos años, y nadie le ha conocido otra relación estable que Phil Dwyer, su único y antiguo novio de la preparatoria con el que perdió su virginidad la noche del baile de graduación, y al que dejó atrás cuando comenzó su vida universitaria. Todo un cliché, pero el único en la vida de esta mujer.

Para cuando a finales de 1984 Renée llegaba al condado de Washington, mas específicamente a la península Olimpic y al pueblo de Forks con la intención de investigar las leyendas de los nativos Quileutes que aún habitaban la región en una pequeña reserva de nativos en las afueras, seguía siendo todavía bonita y soltera.

Cuando conoció a Charlie Swan, el flamante director del departamento de policía del pueblo, descubrió que además de ser de la misma edad, él era uno de los pocos hombres blancos de la región con acceso libre y total a la reserva nativa. Esto había hecho que lo buscara infinidad de veces durante su estadía, primero porque lo necesitaba a fines de acceder a todos los lugares que su investigación demandaba, y luego porque algo la atraía irremediablemente de este hombre huraño y solitario, con una vida simple y de pocas rutinas que parecía hasta dormir con el uniforme de la fuerza, y al que encontraba extremadamente sexy, aunque viviera en una casa destartalada de madera de dos plantas al final de una de las últimas calles del pueblo, y la llevara a todos lados en una patrulla.

Renée supo que estaba en problemas cuando no pudo rechazar por más tiempo la atracción que sentía por este hombre, algo tan fuerte que supo que se desgarraría si se apartaba de él. Ella no buscaba una relación, era un pájaro libre que sabía que jamás se asentaría en ningún lugar, y no lo amaba, -o eso es lo que se decía a sí misma: que no lo hacía, porque en realidad no quería saberlo y porque si lo admitiera, cuando finalmente se fuera lo lastimaría y no quería hacerlo, Charlie era un buen hombre, y era un hombre que la amaba con una pasión que la hacía vibrar y sentirse viva de un modo que nunca experimentó. De un modo que _casi_ la hizo considerar quedarse.

Pero su instinto nómada fue mas fuerte que ella y luego de prolongar su estadía por demasiado tiempo, una mañana Renée finalmente se levantó de la cama de Charlie, lo besó en la frente cuando aún estaba dormido como única despedida y se fue de su casa sin mirar atrás. Atesorando esas semanas de pasión que se convirtieron en casi un año, en las que se permitió por única vez en la vida ser una mujer común, amada por un hombre común, porque sabía que jamás volvería.

Cuando dos meses después, ya instalada en su pequeño pero confortable departamento ubicado casi en los límites del campus de universidad de Chicago donde había vuelto para dictar unos seminarios sobre mitos urbanos modernos y posmodernos por varios meses, Renée descubrió que estaba embarazada. Decidió que no iba a ir a Forks a pedirle a ese hombre que dejó atrás que se case con ella, pero si se tomó el trabajo de hacerle una visita meses después, para confrontar los hechos cara a cara, cuando ya estaba en las últimas semanas de embarazo.

Renée era una mujer libre, pero no cobarde y no fue por cobardía que dejó a ese hombre sin despedirse como Dios manda, sino porque en el fondo de su corazón lo amaba y quiso evitarle el daño de una despedida, o evitarse ella misma el eterno recuerdo de sus ojos cafés llenos de tristeza.

Es así que cuando Isabella Marie Swan, la niña que ambos procrearon, llegó al mundo la tibia mañana del 13 de septiembre de 1985 en el pequeño hospital de Forks, Charles Swan lo único que pudo hacer además de sujetarla en brazos con desesperación, fue estampar su firma en la partida de nacimiento que rezaba que era su hija y tres días después despedirse de ella, con la promesa de que Renée la traería de visita cada año en las Navidades, y él iría a donde sea ella estuviera en el momento en que tocaran sus vacaciones en la fuerza, hasta que Isabella tuviera la edad suficiente de pasar una temporada completa de verano con su padre. Cosa que recién sucedería al cumplir la niña los 6 años y terminar el kínder.

Para cuando Isabella cumplió 8 años y llegó el tiempo de pasar su tercer verano en la casa de su padre en Forks, -y luego de tal vez más de cincuenta años de que no sucedía algo similar-, enormes lobos comenzaron a merodear el bosque de la reserva Quileute y la península Olimpic, despertando la curiosidad de Renée. Ella sabía que aquello no era natural, es decir, si ella no supiera tanto sobre ese mito de los Quileutes siendo descendientes de antiguos y poderosos chamanes con el poder de transformarse en animales, y si no le hubiera llamado la atención la facilidad y hasta el entusiasmo con que los nativos se reían de ella y desestimaban la veracidad de esas leyendas cuando los entrevistó años atrás, ella no habría dudado.

Pero lo hizo, y la duda estaba en su mente desde aquel entonces, y el hecho de que la leyenda asociara la aparición de lobos gigantes (hombres lobo) con la cercanía de los fríos (vampiros) a sus poblaciones fue lo que la llevó a tomar la decisión de pasar esas vacaciones de verano en Forks junto con su hija, y por supuesto en la casa de Charlie.

Con un toque de nostalgia en el fondo de su pecho Renée notó que nada había cambiado en el pueblo en esos ocho años en que estuvo ausente, o haciendo visitas de un día o dos nada más, a fines de que Charlie viera a su hija. Nada salvo por el nuevo director del hospital, y la nueva maestra del kínder, que casualmente estaban casados, y que ambos eran jóvenes y tan atractivos que la gente del pueblo no podía dejar de mencionarlo. Pero descubrió también que se trataba de personas muy amables y reservados, con la particularidad que prefirieron vivir en una casa perdida en la zona boscosa casi en las afueras de Forks, y bastante cerca de los limites con la reserva Quileute, en las inmediaciones de La Push, en vez de en las casas que generalmente son asignadas por el gobierno para las personas que ocupaban tales cargos.

Los nudos que comenzaron a tejerse en la mente de Renée durante esas semanas, en las que también visitó todos los rincones de Forks tratando de recabar información sobre los lobos, e incluso de entrevistar a estos nuevos habitantes, se deshicieron antes de que pudiera atarlos demasiado. Quedaron completamente olvidados por un incidente que acaparó toda su atención, a la vez que las noticias en la televisión. Ocurrió en Italia, más precisamente en las afueras de una pequeña villa llamada Volterra - que de no ser por que fuera la sede de una de las leyendas más conocidas sobre los vampiros en la época medieval: la leyenda de San Marcos, tal vez ni siquiera sería conocida en un mundo que no incluyera a los habitantes de villas vecinas.

...

"_Un grupo de cinco personas fue encontrado sin vida en una casa de los suburbios de la villa toscana, todos los cadáveres sin rastros de heridas que justificaran la muerte, y todos totalmente desangrados"._

_..._

* * *

Una vez mas quiero agradecerles a todas las que pasan por el fic, ya sea lectoras anonimas, o de las que comentan calentando mi corazoncito y poniéndome nerviosa porque les gusta! y no quiero decepcionarlas. Y a aquellas que simplemente se agregan a alertas.

Gracias a las chicas de FFAD el fic tiene portada, pueden verla y también fotos que iré subiendo del fic en el grupo de facebook.

El cuaderno azul de Lakentsb

Comentarios y demas, ya saben, son bienvenidos


	8. Capitulo 5

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**Hola mis queridas lectoras, Gracias a todas las que comentaron, y a las que siguen sumándose a mi nueva locura. Aquí les traigo otro capitulo, básicamente quiero decir que actualizarte en algún momento entre viernes y domingo pero será semanal.**

**Gracias Ginegine por tu dedicación y betear mis horrores**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

**Chicago. **

**Edificio de Masen & Co. Hyde Park. **

**Mediados de 2011.**

Jason Jenks juraba que le iba a dar algo mientras contemplaba al desgarbado muchacho de aspecto inglés que estaba parado frente a él en la oficina de asuntos legales de Masen & Co.

Anthony Masen, el hijo de Edward Masen III, ese muchacho algo huraño y de cabellos revueltos que solía vivir con los Cullen veinte años atrás en el penthouse del edificio que ahora pertenecía por completo al holding de Masen &Co, donde durante el día funcionaban las oficinas en los primeros 10 pisos, incluida la suya, y cuyos últimos pisos seguían vacíos, desde hace años, más precisamente desde que los Cullen habían fallecido en aquel memorable accidente y Anthony Masen se había perdido de vista. A excepción del penthouse, donde ahora iba a vivir esa muchacha solitaria y de aspecto melancólico que había venido por el contrato de venta en la mañana, y del otro ático contiguo, también deshabitado por años al que ahora Anthony Masen pensaba convertir en su propio lugar de residencia si los negocios lo traían de vez en cuando a la ciudad.

-_Es demasiado idéntico para no ser la misma persona_ – pensaba el enjuto hombre de calvicie incipiente y ralos mechones grises mientras nerviosamente se secaba el sudor de la frente con su pañuelo blanco.

Algo en el muchacho que estaba frente a él lo ponía sumamente nervioso y no sabía que. Las comisuras del señor Masen se alzaron en una especie de mueca entre burla y sonrisa.

-¿Me parezco demasiado a mi padre? Lo siento, me lo dicen todo el tiempo, -se disculpó con un tono de voz que al pobre hombre se le ocurrió algo burlona.

-_Pero no puede ser, ¿o si?_

Tal vez había sido por su expresión de desconcierto demasiado obvia. -_No es que este joven pudiera leerme los pensamientos…_

Jason Jenks sacudió su cabeza en un gesto demasiado obvio, pensando que de todos modos solo vio en persona a Edward Masen III una sola vez, y fue en aquella monumental fiesta de año nuevo que se realizó en la década del sesenta, al poco tiempo de que la sociedad de Chicago se enterara de su existencia y en la que se presentó con su flamante esposa. Una mujer de belleza surrealista.

- ¿O tal vez es a mi madre? -Preguntó nuevamente el muchacho con el mismo tono de burla y su labio levemente levantado, justo cuando acababa de pensar en lo hermosa que era su madre, _¿Denali era?_ y en cómo todos los hombres habían quedado casi en una especie de trance al verla. Lo que le hizo tener un pequeño escalofrío.

-¿Cuándo… para cuándo quiere tener listo el ático señor Masen? – carraspeó entonces Jenks, volviendo al meollo del asunto e intentando por todos los santos mantenerse calmo y demostrar que aún sigue siendo el frío hombre de negocios que es.

-_No en vano llevo en esta empresa más de cuarenta años…_

-Para navidad, o un poco antes si es posible.- respondió con indiferencia su irritante jefe.

-_"Y ese es un error que no se volverá a cometer_", -pensó con cierta molestia al darse cuenta de que personas que traten con el dueño de Masen & Co personalmente no pueden estar al servicio de la empresa por mas de diez años.

-Por supuesto, y con la cantidad de dinero que ha puesto a disposición para los gastos no habrá problemas, las obras avanzaran rápido.- le aseguró ahora el hombre secándose otra vez la frente que le ha vuelto a sudar.

Es que algo en el destello topacio de los ojos de Anthony Masen definitivamente le hace temerle. ¿_No tenían su abuelo y su padre esos furiosos ojos verdes?_ Se pregunta con cierta duda recorriendo su sagaz mente.

-Mi hermana Alice vendrá para asesorar en la decoración y esas cosas que las mujeres saben, -dice, sorprendiéndolo con el repentino humor en su tono.

-No sabía que usted tuviera hermanos señor Masen, siempre creí que era el único descendiente de su padre el señor Masen- dice, riendo nerviosamente de su enredada repetición de apellidos.

-Es cierto, casi nadie supo que cuando mi madre se fue a Europa llevándome con ella después que mi padre se alistara a la guerra de Vietnam, mis tíos adoptaron a Alice, una niña huérfana que encontraron abandonada en las calles, ella siempre prefirió quedarse en el internado en suiza cuando yo regresaba con mis tíos a Chicago, pero nos hicimos muy unidos luego de que ellos…

El joven mueve lentamente sus manos bajando la mirada, dejando la frase a medio acabar, haciendo que algo se estremezca en el pecho de Jenks.

-Claro… por supuesto… el accidente, lo recuerdo.- concluye Jenks con afabilidad, un poco perturbado por la repentina expresión sombría de su interlocutor.

-La abuela materna de Alice apareció en ese tiempo y cuidó de nosotros mientras terminábamos la universidad… luego Alice decidió venir conmigo cuando…

Anthony Masen hace otra pausa dramática y baja la cabeza con expresión de pesar, esperando que los engranajes en la demasiado activa cabeza de Jenks pongan las piezas en su lugar sin que necesite seguir mintiéndole y odiar aún más a su "hermanita" por las rebuscadas historias familiares que tiene que contar cada vez que vuelve Chicago para justificarlo todo.

-Supongo que ella decidió seguirlo a Chicago cuando su abuela finalmente murió…-concluyó el hombre y el joven asiente en respuesta, aún sin levantar la vista, pero su labio está levemente levantado otra vez.

-Exacto.

-Espero que su estadía con nosotros sea positiva Sr. Masen. Que su vida aquí pueda ser plena. Si me permite, siempre tuve pena por la historia trágica que persigue a la familia Masen… su padre, su abuelo... incluso su bisabuelo, es sabido que la desgracia parece haberse ensañado con su apellido Sr. Masen. Deseo que no suceda lo mismo con usted.

Edward por primera vez sonríe al nervioso hombre frente a él con afabilidad y sinceramente, haciendo que este se sorprenda de lo hermoso y benévolo que llega a verse en ese momento.

-Ese es un _hermoso_ deseo Jenks, -dice con suavidad, provocándole un nuevo respingo por utilizar la misma palabra que él ha usado en su mente para describirlo, y sonriendo sin poder evitarlo -yo también espero que conmigo la historia sea diferente.

Inmediatamente y con un movimiento demasiado rápido a la vista del desconcertado hombre, Edward toma la carpeta que Jenks ha traído con la información que le pidió del escritorio de madera oscura detrás de ellos y se retira sin saludar, dejando a Jason Jenks con la palabra aun en la boca, ya que ni siquiera le había alcanzado a decir sobre ella.

Mientras Edward, consciente de su leve indiscreción, camina hacia los ascensores su pecho se revuelve.

_-Es un hermoso deseo señor Jenks, es la verdad, pero es un deseo que me llega demasiado tarde._

Lamentablemente su vida está marcada por la tragedia, una vida muy diferente a la que cuenta en sus historias en esa biografía autorizada que Alice escribe para cada ocasión. En la que incluso hay documentos legales y reales que la confirman, y fotografías…

Mientras el antiguo ascensor remodelado se estremece camino al ático, su mirada se pierde lejos, en todos y cada uno de esos recuerdos que lo marcan y lo definen, y piensa en que desea que al menos por ahora le vaya bien, y que aunque la historia no cambie, al menos pueda detener los daños colaterales…

Si, al menos espera lograr eso.


	9. Capitulo 6

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

Hola a todas, lamento la tardanza pero estuve de viaje la semana anterior por razones laborales y fue imposible poner mi cabeza en mode FF, pero ya estoy aquí y el capitulo también. Gracias por el apoyo, El Guardián es una historia un poco original como van viendo, aunque esta inspirada en cosas conocidas, y lamento decirles que tendrán que prestar atención a fechas y lugares porque a mi mente caótica le gusta funcionar así y estaremos saltando por diferentes lugares y fechas en cada capitulo.

Gracias Ginegine por betearme, aunque tambien salgas mareada jaja, te quierooooo!

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

**Denali Alaska. **

**1948.**

-Esto es realmente extraño- comentó Carlisle Cullen a su esposa nada más llegara del Fairbanks Memorial, el hospital local donde había estado de guardia las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas por falta de personal, dejara su maletín en la pequeña mesa de madera maciza y se dejara caer en su silla favorita de la sala con expresión cansada.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?

Esme se sentó frente a él en una de las sillas que había girado de la mesa del comedor , pasando sus manos húmedas repetidamente por el delantal para secarlas luego de lavar unos trastes en el mueble de la cocina; en una actitud tan humana que después de tanto tiempo a su esposo aún le arrancaba una sonrisa.

Carlisle le entregó entonces la carta que había llegado esa mañana al hospital sorprendiéndolo completamente, primero por el extraño contenido del sobre proveniente en principio de Chicago y luego por el olor que traía impregnado el papel escrito a mano cuando rasgó el sobre original. Creía que en realidad había sido esto último lo que había despertado su curiosidad más que otra cosa, aunque recordaba con claridad al remitente, su brillante alumno residente de cirugía en el hospital General de Chicago no más de seis años atrás, justo antes de que la gran guerra estallara y que el prometedor muchacho se enlistara para servir en el ejército.

-¿Edward Masen? – preguntó Esme sorprendida al ver el prolijo y estilizado nombre que firmaba aquella única hoja de papel que contenía el sobre.

-¿Lo recuerdas?

Esme rio involuntariamente antes de contestar. Claro que lo recordaba, ella podía recordar cada nombre y cada detalle de cada persona que había conocido en los últimos ¿ochenta años? desde que Carlisle la rescató esa fatídica tarde en que perdió lo único que le daba sentido a su vida en aquel tiempo.

-Lo siento, claro que lo recuerdo amor, - se apresuró a decir recomponiendo el gesto, era evidente que Carlisle estaba muy preocupado por alguna razón y no era su intención burlarse.

-Ese chico era especial, incluso para ti, tú nunca dejaste que ninguno de tus residentes se volviera tan cercano, hasta lo trajiste a casa a cenar algunas veces. No recuerdo que hubieras hecho sacrificio semejante por nadie más en los años que llevo contigo.-dijo, mientras en su mente desfilaban imágenes de aquel alto muchacho de facciones hermosas y profundos ojos verdes vestido con aquellas horrendas batas de hospital que usaban los residentes en aquel entonces.

Carlisle sonrió, con la nostalgia marcandose su rostro juvenil que aún aparentaba los treinta y dos años que tenía en ese momento, cuando Edward Masen II era su residente estrella y por alguna razón habían estrechado vínculos, rompiendo todas sus habituales reglas, incluso haciéndose cercanos con su familia.

A su mente vino la imagen del chico de indomables cabellos cobrizos tocando Claro de Luna en el piano de la enorme sala de la casa que la familia Masen tenía en la zona residencial de Chicago, durante alguna de las tantas noches de tertulia que compartieran junto con sus padres. Era un muchacho tan prometedor, entusiasta, de mente ágil, con manos talentosas y con una sensibilidad especial hacia las personas que lo había impresionado porque parecía poder leerlas como libros abiertos, lo cual facilitaba enormemente su trabajo a la hora de examinarlos en busca de un diagnóstico certero. Fue esa misma vocación por el servicio y por salvar vidas la que lo llevó a aceptar sin vacilación el llamado a servir a su patria, una decisión que todos habían lamentado después de largos meses sin noticias, cuando por fin supieron que lo habían dado por muerto en el frente de batalla, en un ataque sorpresivo al batallón donde se encontraba, aunque su cuerpo, al igual que el de otros miles de jóvenes soldados inexpertos, jamás había sido encontrado ni devuelto a casa.

-¿No estaba muerto?- preguntó Esme con una arruga de intriga cruzando su hermoso rostro.

-Pues parece que no. –dice Carlisle sacudiendo el sobre en su mano. -Al menos esta es su letra, la reconocería en cualquier parte, ya sabes que aún guardo las cartas que nos envió desde el frente. Lo extraño es que me haya pedido expresamente que no de aviso a su familia, ni a nadie de que se ha contactado.

Esme tomó el sobre en que venía la carta y se sorprendió al ver que llevaba estampillas americanas y el remitente con solo iniciales y una dirección en Brooklyn. Desconcertada, leyó la carta con detenimiento otra vez, más bien es una esquela ya que no tiene mas que unas cuantas lineas, y descubre que fue reensobrada y reenviada desde la antigua dirección de Chicago por el abogado que manejaba los asuntos de la familia Cullen desde que se mudaron a Alaska hace tres años. En ella Edward Masen pedía que por favor se contactasen con él a un teléfono que Esme reconoció enseguida como de algún lugar de Inglaterra, y que por favor no dieran aviso a nadie, mucho menos a su familia de que habian recibido noticias suyas. Que se lo explicará todo en cuanto puedan hablar directamente porque necesita ayuda.

-Definitivamente es raro.-vuelve a decir Carlisle, releyendo por milésima vez la esquela.

-Sí, lo es. Sobre todo eso de que recurra a nosotros y no a su familia… todavía no se me quita la tristeza de Elizabeth cuando supimos que… -

Esme se interrumpe, sintiendo de nuevo la tristeza embargarla, ya que Elizabeth fue una de esas pocas personas que solía lamentar perder cuando tenían que irse de un lugar y dejar todo atrás. Era una mujer cálida, con una gran fortaleza y corazón compasivo, tal vez las había unido su afición al piano, aunque creía que más que eso fue el amor por Edward, ese muchacho tenía algo especial que te hacía quererle, y a pesar de ser menor que ella no mas que ocho o diez años, despertaba instintos protectores, casi maternales.

-Pero si el chico necesita ayuda…-murmuró.

-Se la daré sin dudarlo Esme, eso lo sabes

Carlysle sono decidido y categorico y ella sonrio de nuevo, claro que lo sabía. Si había alguien desinteresado y compasivo era Carlysle Cullen y ella sabía que en el corto tiempo que estuvieron en Chicago Edward se había metido en su corazón y Carlisle lo consideraba su muchacho. Y si algo caracterizaba al doctor Cullen era la lealtad por los seres que consideraba como de su familia.

-¿Vas a llamarlo?

-No, o bueno, si lo haré, pero partiremos a Londres inmediatamente y lo llamaré cuando estemos allá. Quiero verlo lo más pronto posible, si el muchacho esta en algún peligro como dice, no ayudaremos demasiado con una llamada internacional, quizás solo conseguiremos poner sobre él la atención de quien sea o de lo que sea de que se está escondiendo.

-¿Qué sucederá con el hospital?

-No habrá problema en realidad, pienso que solo nos iremos por unos cuantos días, además me lo deben después de todo lo que he hecho últimamente. Se que se las van a arreglar sin mi, dejaré a Kate de encargada de las guardias. Ella estaba pensando reincorporarse a tiempo completo desde que regresó de su luna de miel, y a Garrett no le molestará pasarse unos días lejos de la civilización en la cabaña Denali. Ya sabes lo bueno que es este lugar para alguien con sus instintos.

-Claro, fue realmente bueno que Kate lograra convencerlo de seguir sus pasos. –asintió Esme, la cabaña Denali era uno de los lugares más tranquilos y apartados de ojos curiosos que había conocido. La gente del lugar jamás se aventuraba en esa región tan escarpada donde siempre habían habido osos salvajes y riesgos de derrumbes y avalanchas, y hasta donde sabían, ni siquiera conocían la existencia de la antigua cabaña en que Eleazar, Carmen y los suyos vivían desde que ella recordaba.

.

.

Tres días más tarde Esme Platt y Carlisle Cullen abandonaban la enorme sala de arribos del Heatrow en Londres y se montaban en un sedan negro de alquiler rumbo a una pequeña población en el norte de la ciudad que tenía la característica de teléfono que Edward había dejado para contactarlos. Una vez allí, y luego de dar un vistazo al lugar, se dirigieron a una tienda de abarrotes que se encontraba casi en las afueras para hacer la llamada desde la cabina pública que anunciaba el letrero.

Edward Masen contestó con voz nerviosa del otro lado luego de dos timbrazos y respiró con evidente alivio al reconocer la voz de su mentor al habla. No cabía en si de la sorpresa y casi podía decirse que parecía feliz cuando supo que Carlisle no solo lo había llamado para ayudarle en lo que fuera que necesitara, sino que también estaba ahí, en la misma ciudad, y sin un lugar de alojamiento en vista porque esa pequeña Villa perdida parecía no tener ni hoteles.

Claro que los tenía, pero arriesgarse a convivir con humanos sin conocer los pormenores del clima o del problema en que estarían metidos por los próximos días no era algo que Esme y Carlisle Cullen necesitaran ahora. Por mas adelantos que hubiera hecho la ciencia en los últimos veinte años, aún no habían muchas cosas que se pudieran hacer para anticipar algunos imprevistos, por más que tuvieras la mente de un vampiro casi cuatricentenario, y mucho menos si estabas actuando de incógnito y no habías dado parte de tus movimientos a "la red internacional de apoyo", como burlonamente Esme se refería a "la numerosa familia que tenían esparcida por todo el planeta", para facilitarte ciertas cosas en caso de viajes y otros imprevistos.

Carlisle suponía, y con toda certeza, que Edward ya tenia un lugar lejos de ojos curiosos donde ocultarse, ya que en esa villa los teléfonos públicos no abundaban y dudaba que un hombre que estuviera ocultándose como él parecía hacerlo, se plantaría a hacer guardia en uno de ellos esperando una llamada luego de que enviara su carta pidiendo socorro.

.

La expresión de sorpresa en el rostro del doctor Cullen cuando se encontró frente a su antiguo discípulo una hora después de recorrer el interminable sendero que atravesaba la campiña hasta el lugar donde convinieron el encuentro, le impidió a Edward Masen notar lo que para su mentor fue obvio desde el primer segundo en que lo vio.

El doctor Cullen era _diferente. _

Es decir, el hombre frente a él estaba tal cual la última vez que lo vio en el hospital de Chicago casi 7 años atrás, ni siquiera una arruga de expresión surcando su rostro. Y sus ojos… Edward por primera vez le prestó real atención a su extraño color, algo que le había llamado la atención en algún momento en sus tiempos de residente bajo sus ordenes, ya que eran de un color topacio que juraba nunca había visto en otro lugar, casi dorados, e idénticos a los de su esposa parada junto a él. Lo cual, a menos que fueran parientes tenía que ser algo imposible. Pero lo que realmente le impactó fue oír con tanta claridad sus pensamientos.

-_No, no es posible, no es posible que él ahora sea como uno de nosotros ¿Cómo sucedió esto?_

Fue un impacto, porque lo había oído con toda claridad, no como sucedía con el resto de las personas, aunque él no frecuentaba demasiado a las personas en lo posible, y porque la manera en que dijo _"nosotros"_ lo hizo mirar instintivamente a su esposa y darse cuenta de que ella también lo estaba viendo con esa expresión confundida y su delicada mano tapando su boca.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Por que me pediste ayuda Edward?

La desconfianza fue la siguiente reacción del doctor Cullen y se tradujo en un cambio rotundo en el tono de su voz y su expresión corporal, y en acercarse a su esposa para tomar una posición defensiva. Como si él fuera a atacarlos o algo así.

Edward levantó las palmas en señal amistosa.

-Yo solo… necesito su ayuda para entender lo que pasó conmigo,- susurró con voz rota, viéndolo a los ojos y dejando por primera vez en años entrever las emociones que lo embargaban cuando pensaba en lo que era y trataba de encontrar respuestas.

-¿No lo sabes? ¿No sabes lo que eres? -la voz de Carlisle sonaba cautelosa e incrédula.

-Yo… creo que lo sé, un vampiro –admitió con tono derrotado -Pero no soy convencional, quiero decir, no fui atacado por otro vampiro, ni siquiera sé si soy completamente uno. ..

Esme y Carlisle intercambiaron miradas de asombro ante su inesperada declaración pero la cautela aún seguía ahí.

-¿Por qué a nosotros Edward? ¿Lo sabias? – la expresión en el rostro de Carlisle era desconfiada. En alguna parte de su mente se reprochaba no haber pensado nunca que ese chico tan suspicaz y hábil para leer a las personas podría haberlo notado y sabido desde siempre…

-No, no lo sabía… nunca lo imaginé, no tenía idea de que… existían seres como nosotros - musitó - yo estoy tan impactado al verlos y darme cuenta como ustedes de verme a mi. Realmente nunca pensé que ustedes…

Edward se siente nervioso, casi como en un _deja vu_ de una situación de examen, uno que teme no aprobar y no puede permitírselo, porque esta solo y necesita entender. Y si ese rayo de esperanza que lo impulsó a buscar a su antiguo mentor fue una idea equivocada ya no tiene esperanzas…

-Yo solo necesitaba ayuda y pensé… yo creí que… pensé en usted por sus conocimientos… de genética.-se atrevió a decir por fin, mirándolo a los ojos fijamente y leyendo una nueva expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de su interlocutor, y las miles de preguntas que rápidamente se dispararon en su mente.

_¿Genética? ¿Mis conocimientos? ¿Médicos o de vampiro? Pero…si el no sabia nada de nosotros… ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió con el? Dios se ve tan confuso y triste… _

-Lo único que sé con seguridad es que fui victima de un experimento, con mayor exactitud, que soy el resultado de un experimento…un experimento que acabó mal.

Imágenes atroces que no quiere recordar inundan la mente de Edward llenándolo de dolor, frustración y rabia. Él no eligió esto, ni siquiera logra entenderlo por completo y ahí frente a él esta el hombre que ahora sabe con certeza es la única oportunidad que tiene de obtener respuestas.

No hizo falta mucho más para que la mente científica del doctor Cullen comenzara a trabajar a toda máquina y a llenarse de preguntas, haciendo que Edward sonriera un poco. Sabía que su mentor no iba a defraudarle.

-Bien, entonces tenemos que hablar. No puedo ayudarte si no sé exactamente todo, tienes que contarme lo que te sucedió hijo.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

Comentarios y tomates ya saben, haganmelos saber!


	10. Capitulo 7

******Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia. **

* * *

**Gracias a todas las que leen y comentan, a las nuevas lectoras que se suman a los alertas, y sobre todo a Ginegine por betear mis locuras!**

* * *

**Capitulo 7.**

**Zona boscosa cercana a los montes Apeninos Italia. Batallón 607 perteneciente a las tropas aliadas.**

**Febrero de 1944.**

-¡Edward! ¡Edward, despierta! ¡Seremos atacados!

La fuerte sacudida seguida por el susurro desesperado del coronel Murray lo hizo saltar de la cama y calzarse borcegos, casco y abrigo en tiempo record a pesar de hacerlo a tientas en la oscuridad de la madrugada. Aunque en esos momentos agradecía internamente haber hecho caso del estricto entrenamiento para emergencias que recibiera semanas antes de ser enviado a combate, la velocidad de su reacción ante un ataque inminente, algo que había salvado muchas vidas desde que estaba ahí, y la ansiedad en la voz de su superior tanto en armas como en su cargo dentro del hospital de la base, lo hicieron reaccionar antes de darse cuenta de era el único de los que dormían en ese sector asignados a paramédicos que había sido despertado.

Su mente rebobinó las palabras del coronel cuando se dio cuenta de ello y de que parecía haber dicho _seremos_ y no _estamos siendo _atacados, lo cual era toda una diferencia.

-¡Espere! – gruñó en voz baja, deteniéndose de la loca carrera que había emprendido detrás del hombre fornido y con cabello gris, igual que sus ojos, hacia el exterior de la tienda reforzada que, contigua a la tienda principal del hospital, los aislaba un poco del helado clima en aquella zona montañosa a la hora del descanso nocturno.

Allí fue donde también notó que el resto de la base dormía tranquilamente, a excepción de un grupo no muy numeroso de soldados que al igual que él estaban retirándose rápida y sigilosamente de las barracas.

-¿Qué esta sucediendo? no oigo el estruendo de ningún ataque ni sirenas de alarma...-cuestionó.

-Es porque llegaran en cualquier momento Edward, vamos, tengo que sacarte de aquí-le urgió su superior, tirando de su brazo y volviendo a la carrera hacia un punto del espeso bosque que rodeaba el campamento, lugar donde parecían estar reuniéndose los demás, formando ahora un grupo bastante numeroso, todos con iguales expresiones de desconcierto y murmurando entre si.

-Pero... ¿y el hospital? ¿Los heridos? ¿Vamos a dejarlos a su suerte? ¿Qué va a pasar con ellos? – insistió deteniéndose de nuevo y con claras intenciones de volverse cuando pudo distinguir que en la penumbra de la madrugada quienes conformaban el grupo de los que huían eran varios de los especialistas de la base: enfermeros, paramédicos, encargados de telecomunicaciones, lo cual solo indicaba que los que quedaban no solo serian heridos y posiblemente muertos antes de que pudieran reaccionar, sino que además estarían totalmente indefensos sin aquellos valiosos hombres para proceder ante un ataque…

-No debes preocuparte de eso ahora, te aseguro que es necesario que salgamos de aquí ahora Edward, de todos modos en una hora ya no quedará nada de este lugar...

Estas palabras solo acrecentaron su desconfianza haciendo que se clavara al suelo, no podía salvar su vida y abandonarlos así sin mas…

-¿Cómo lo sabe?

Su superior bufó exasperado, mascullando una maldición entre dientes.

-Teniente Masen, no le hace falta conocer más detalles para obedecer mis órdenes, le estoy salvando la vida en este momento -lo apremió –así que deje las veinte preguntas para cuando estemos a salvo.

-No, no voy a abandonar la base -replicó firme.

Ya no estaba nada seguro de confiar en Murray aunque fuera su superior, algo en toda la situación estaba muy raro y no iba a dejarlo pasar tan fácilmente.

- no sé qué esta pasando pero algo no esta bien. No estamos siendo atacados, no entiendo porque tenemos que abandonar la base entonces, mucho menos dejando atrás a todos esos hombres indefensos y los heridos… y el que usted lo sepa de antemano y no estemos alertando a todos los demás para que se salven me hace pensar que, o es parte de ello y es un...

Edward no terminó de hablar, antes de que pudiera decir la palabra "traidor" fue golpeado en el cuello con la culata de un arma por alguno de los hombres uniformados que circulaba alrededor y tomado en brazos por otros dos hombres también vestidos con chamarras militares camufladas con los colores para la nieve, luego, a una señal de Murray lo arrastraron al bosque.

Para cuando finalmente Edward volvió en si, no pudo precisar cuánto tiempo había pasado. La espesura del bosque no le permitía calcular con acierto la altura del sol ni la dirección que llevaban. Los soldados que lo arrastraban se apartaron y la punta de un fusil empujo el centro de su espalda haciéndolo gruñir y apretar el paso para seguir el vertiginoso ritmo de los demás. Con desazón observo que solo algunos destellos del imponente astro se infiltraban lo suficiente entre el follaje perenne del bosque como para iluminar pequeños puntos. Sus pies se enterraban en la nieve cada tanto al caminar mientras el grupo atravesaba a toda prisa y en actitud sigilosa los imponentes árboles.

No tardó mucho tiempo en notar que estaban escapando de lo que parecía un fuego cruzado por la intermitencia de las ráfagas y de las explosiones que reverberaban en la espesura. Dedujo que estaban todavía cerca del lugar que estaba siendo atacado y miró a su alrededor tratando de orientarse, pero nada consiguió. Todo lo que pudo ver fue una zona de espeso humo a lo lejos, y supuso que se trataba de la base que habían abandonado, con dolor pensó en el centenar de heridos imposibilitados de moverse que yacían en las camas del hospital, y que el ataque había sido aterradoramente real, ya que el humo detrás de ellos era demasiado espeso y también se oían sirenas anunciando un nuevo ataque aéreo. Supo que eran muy pocas las posibilidades de que hubiera sobrevivientes después de algo así, sobre todo por el hecho de que nadie los había alertado, ya que probablemente todos los oficiales de rango y los experimentados habían sido evacuados como el. Lo cual no dejaba de resultarle completamente extraño.

Por un momento pensó en las noticias que podrían llegar a casa, había mandado una escueta carta a sus padres tan solo dos dias atrás y se preguntó si alguien habría notado su ausencia en la confusión del ataque, si lo darían por muerto, si buscarían su cuerpo…

Viendo alrededor, buscando algún rostro conocido entre los soldados que caminaban cabizbajos junto a él, Edward sintió pesar por estar vivo, sabiendo que su familia a partir de ese día lo daría por muerto.

También notó que al igual que él casi un centenar de hombres que marchaban junto con el grupo estaban vestidos con ropas militares que los camuflaban en la nieve, esas enormes casacas sobre sus uniformes, como si la huida hubiera sido planificada de antemano.

-¿Qué está sucediendo coronel Murray? ¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó, apresurando sus pasos hasta llegar junto al coronel que marchaba a escasos metros cerca de él.

-Estamos yendo rumbo a un nuevo refugio en la montaña, tal vez nos queda un día de camino a marcha forzada y es todo lo que puedo decirte - respondió secamente su superior, viéndolo con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

Edward sospechó que ese hombre sabía mucho más de lo que estaba diciendo después sus siguientes palabras

-Lo siento por el golpe Edward, ya entenderás que era la única forma.

El coronel se alejó entonces y Edward trató de concentrarse en el camino alrededor, persistiendo inútilmente en orientarse, o al menos en tomar algún punto de referencia en el monótono paisaje, como si de verdad pensara huir, escaparse y regresar por sus compañeros cuando se dio cuenta de que era inútil seguir tratando de sonsacarle a Murray alguna otra información más que le ayudara a entender lo que había sucedido. Pero o Murray no sabia mucho más de lo que había dicho o estaba bien entrenado para mentir.

-Es es tan ridículo, lo sabes,- se recriminó, luego de reflexionar unos minutos sobre la idea de escaparse y volver, recordando la columna de humo que viera horas atrás. A estas horas, o todos estarían muertos o prisioneros de quien sea que fuera que los había atacado.

Su atención se volvió entonces a las personas que parecían estar a cargo del grupo y guiando el recorrido, algo en sus actitudes le hizo notar que no los estaban rescatando como creyó entender en un principio. Todos los hombres que dirigían la marcha llevaban pañuelos que escondían sus caras casi por completo y no les permitían hablar entre ellos, un empujón con el fusil era lo que recibían cada vez que alguno de los soldados trataba de agruparse e intercambiar un par de frases.

También notó que si los hombres se comunicaban entre si, lo hacían con gestos y señalamientos, y todos sin excepción portaban armas de guerra. Las preguntas comenzaron a formarse en su mente cuando vio a algunos de sus compañeros ser esposados y obligados a caminar delante de un arma apuntándolos, se dio cuenta de que debían haber intentado escaparse cuando él estaba inconsciente.

Definitivamente no estaban siendo rescatados, pero nada en el uniforme de aquella extraña compañía que parecía estar secuestrándolos le dejaba entrever su verdadera identidad, si eran aliados, alemanes o algún otro grupo enemigo. Con esta nueva certeza buscó con la mirada al coronel Murray pero el hombre parecía ensimismado y cuando quiso recordar ya no marchaba en el mismo grupo con él.

La única certeza que tenía era que estaban vivos por alguna razón, sino ya les hubieran disparado a los que seguían intentando escabullirse en el bosque. El hecho de que no los mataran le resultaba demasiado extraño, por momentos sentía que los trataban como si fueran mercancía valiosa y eso lo desconcertaba aún más.

La pregunta era ¿valiosos para qué? o ¿para quién? El silencio y la incertidumbre se volvía algo ensordecedor, pero a estas alturas, cualquier cosa era preferible a estar muertos como estaba seguro lo estaban todos los demás, los que dejaron atrás en sus camas.

* * *

Lo se, es corto y me odian por seguir sembrando misterios en esta historia, pero asi soy jeje.

tomates y comentarios ya saben, todo es bien recibido.

Gracias por leer

Lakentsb


	11. Capitulo 8

**El Guardián:**

* * *

******Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia. **

* * *

_Una criatura que no debería existir lleva su existencia al margen de la humanidad. Cuando cree que ya sufrió todas las transformaciones posibles llegará ella para enfrentarlo con la última y la más difícil: el amor. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrá mantenerse indiferente ante esta humana que se cruza en su camino? ¿Podrá dejar de salvarla? ¿Cuánto estará dispuesto a arriesgar por ella? ¿Cuánto estará dispuesta ella a arriesgar por esa criatura misteriosa que la ha protegido de todas las maneras posibles y a la que ya le es imposible no amar?_

* * *

**SI NO FUERA POR GINEGINE QUE CORRIJE MIS DEDAZOS Y FALTA DE COHERENCIA, Y POR USTEDES QUE SE MANTIENEN AHI, ESTA HISTORIA NO TENDRIA SENTIDO. GRACIAS!**

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

La entrada oculta al pie de la montaña lo sorprendió, no había nada en el extraño y errático camino que parecían estar llevando en las últimas horas que le indicara que estaban cerca de un refugio. Ese lugar parecía haber sido construido para no ser encontrado nunca. Incluso la enorme puerta de acero que apareció ante ellos estaba hábilmente camuflada en la piedra.

El lugar era enorme y oscuro, "una especie de cueva gigante"- pensó cuando el eco de los pasos y las reverberaciones del murmullo asombrado de los exhaustos soldados se elevó sobre su cabeza una vez traspasada la enorme puerta.

Llegaron a un pasillo a través del cual fueron conducidos una especie de ascensor, o montacargas, en el que descendió junto con un grupo de soldados varios pisos luego de que fueran separados en grupos en alguna especie de organizacion que no acababa de comprender por completo. cada nuevo detalle que veia le hacia pensar que ese lugar era a todas luces una especie de cárcel.

Con el temor y la desconfianza contrayendo sus músculos, Edward se dejó conducir hasta un recinto algo más iluminado, donde fueron despojados de todos sus elementos personales antes de ser obligados a desnudarse para ser desinfectados en una humillante ducha común y luego vestidos con unas camisetas blancas y una especie de overol, que si bien mantenía los colores militares era en tonos gris piedra y blanco.

Colores que resultarían muy poco visibles en el paisaje alrededor.-reflexionó Edward, que aun no descartaba la posibilidad de escapar.

De lo que traían puesto solo conservaron sus borcegos y calcetines térmicos del ejército. Algo que agradeció, porque la helada cueva que los albergaba no parecía tener mucho que envidiarle al clima exterior.

Cuando llegó a lo que supuso era su celda, Edward se sorprendió de varias cosas, primero, de que la cantidad de compartimientos que había en esa zona era enorme. Luego, cuando se encontró siendo arrojado a una habitación sin ventanas pero amoblada con un catre con mantas térmicas del ejército, un excusado relativamente humano y cerrada con barrotes, noto que estos facilmente podrían contener a un elefante.

Una vez fue dejado allí y superado el estremecimiento de la puerta siendo cerrada de un golpe y luego con aquellas enormes trabas que se le antojaron totalmente ridículas y exageradas detrás de él, Edward se dejó caer sobre el catre.

Estaba exhausto, hambriento, dolorido y con frío.

Pero más que nada, estaba completamente confundido con la situación. ¿Finalmente iban a ser prisioneros? No podía entender para que o de quien, ¿Murray era un traidor entonces? ¿Para que los querían vivos? ¿Qué iban a hacer con ellos?

Edward se enfoco en mantener la calma, tratando de alejar todos esos pensamientos recriminatorios que venian a su mente sobre todo respecto a Murray, el habia admirado el valor y la destreza de aquel hombre las veces que habian trabajado codo a codo en el hospital durante algun bombardeo.

No podia entender que papel ocupaba en todo lo que le estaba sucediendo, por momentos habia dudado y pensado que el doctor estaba tan a merced de los desconocidos soldados que los dirigian como él, pero luego esa virtud tan desarrollada en el de intuir a las personas le decia que la aparente apatia del doctor y su actitud pasiva, casi como si estuviera sufriendo por la suerte que habia acaecido sobre ellos no era mas que una mascara que ocultaba algo, algo enorme que no alcanzaba a descifrar por completo, pero que estaba seguro lo implicaba completamente.

Tal como lo había hecho durante todo el camino, se dispuso a observar y tomar detalles de lo que lo rodeaba. Se acerco a los gruesos barrotes y observó hacia afuera. Con frustración comprobó que no era mucho lo que podía verse desde su posición, pero había alcanzado a contar unas 50 puertas similares a la suya en esa planta mientras caminaba por el intrincado laberinto circular ascendente en una exasperante hilera, detrás de otros soldados entre los cuales reconoció algunos de su batallón.

Notó que todas las celdas daban a un pasillo que podría describirse como una especie de balcón central, que daba al patio. Un lugar que no tardarían en conocer y que no era más que la cueva principal por la que habían pasado cuando ingresaron al recinto.

Arriba, sobre ellos y en lo más inaccesible de cueva se podían ver unos enormes tragaluces, completamente enrejados pero que parecían dar al exterior de la montaña.

Si se esforzaba un poco podía oír a sus compañeros moviéndose en las celdas contiguas. Lo cual era todo un logro, ya que las paredes parecían estar talladas en la misma piedra, y las que hacían de divisiones evidentemente estaban reforzadas y selladas, lo que también las hacia a prueba de ruido.

Las celdas de enfrente estaban al otro lado del precipicio, y a menos que se comunicaran en un exagerado lenguaje de signos, comprobó que era imposible distinguir demasiado siquiera los movimientos de los prisioneros encerrados allí o en los niveles inferiores que alcanzaba a ver.

Aunque era bastante dotado, Edward admitió que no tenia tan buena vista como para distinguir con claridad siquiera algún rostro, sobre todo en la penumbra constante que parecía rodearlos a pesar de tener iluminación interna, esta no era demasiado buena, ya fuera por la enorme cantidad de energía que se necesitaría para un lugar tan grande, o por la posibilidad de ser vista desde el exterior sobre todo en la noche.

Su estómago rugió de hambre. No era una sensación nueva para el, ya que en el tiempo que llevaba en el frente en varias ocasiones habían estado escasos de reservas, pero hacía unas cuantas semanas que no tenía un desgaste físico semejante. Correr de un lado al otro en el hospital de la base no se comparaba con una marcha forzada de al menos veinticuatro horas por terrenos escarpados y con la nieve cubriendo a veces hasta la mitad de sus piernas.

Habían sido alimentados en el camino una sola vez con comida deshidratada mientras iban de camino, apenas unas barras de proteína y una ración agua, era todo lo que habían conseguido, y sabia que era porque los mantendría en pie lo suficiente como para funcionar. Con renovada preocupación se preguntó si eso iba a mantenerse o los dejarían morir de hambre.

Después de un tiempo que no pudo precisar de estar solo, recostado en su catre con los ojos cerrados intentando identificar los sonidos esporádicos que se oían en el lugar, alguien pasó una bandeja con comida por una ranura que no había visto debajo de la reja. Una espesa sopa cuyos ingredientes eran poco identificables, pero al menos estaba caliente. Una taza de agua, que bebió con desesperación, y un trozo de pan.

_Al menos es algo_-pensó, sintiéndose levemente reconfortado.

Luego de la primera noche de descanso, en la cual por más que intentó no pudo pegar un ojo, ya que su mente estaba demasiado llena de interrogantes sobre por qué los habían llevado a ese lugar, y qué iba a suceder con ellos, el grupo de prisioneros que estaban en su nivel fueron llevados a lo que ahora conocerían como el patio de entrenamiento, una vez reunidos allí, fueron forzados a trotar y hacer diversos ejercicios calisténicos para mantener el estado físico.

En esa ocasión fue la primera vez que Edward escuchó a algunas de esas personas que parecían estar a cargo hablar, era ingles, ingles americano, aunque por alguna razón no podía estar del todo seguro. También se dio cuenta de que entre el grupo de prisioneros había algunas mujeres, las distinguió por su cabello en coletas, ya que todos tenían esos enormes overoles impersonales que ocultaban la mayor parte de sus rasgos físicos y todos los que estaban con él en ese momento eran jóvenes, nadie parecía pasar de los veinticinco años. Lo cual le llamó la atención.

Al día siguiente fueron despertados antes de que la claridad se filtrara a través de las claraboyas del inaccesible techo y empezaron las pruebas médicas: Análisis de sangre, muestras de heces y orina, muestra de saliva, semen…

La cabeza de Edward funcionaba a miles de revoluciones con nuevas preguntas. Esperaba que los pusieran a trabajar en alguna tarea forzada, la idea de que estuvieran prisioneros en algún campo de trabajos forzados no abandonaba su mente y el hecho de que los sometieran a rutinas medicas era totalmente desconcertante.

Aunque a todas luces, el hecho de que no los hubieran hacinado como sabía que hacían habitualmente en esos lugares, y de que nadie hubiera sido herido o asesinado por intentar escaparse o desobedecer órdenes no encajaba con la idea y eso deberia decirle algo.

De todas maneras no podia comprenderlo ¿Para qué querrían datos médicos si solamente eran prisioneros?

Su respuesta, o al menos una parte de ella, llegó cuando nuevamente los sacaron al _patio_ para ejercitarlos.

El lugar era enorme, y esta vez noto estaba separado por sectores donde se ejercitaban con mayor exigencia y complejidad, podía estar seguro de que allí cabrían al menos unas quinientas personas prisioneras.

_-¿Para qué tantos? ¿Qué es lo que harán con nosotros? ¿Por que molestarse en ejercitarlos y mantenerlos en buen estado físico?_

Las preguntas no abandonaban su mente en ningún momento pero decidió aprovechar la oportunidad que se le brindaba para crear resistencia física mientras esperaba lo que fuera que iba a sucederles. Tal vez al menos podría tener las suficientes habilidades para defenderse, y tal vez hasta pudiera escapar…

Edward Masen II no había sido un as de los deportes en su vida antes de la guerra. Era un adolescente mas bien delgado y desgarbado, algo bohemio por naturaleza, suponía que gracias a la influencia de su madre Elizabeth, que se había empeñado desde que era pequeño en desarrollar su lado artístico y sensible, y la verdad es que se había pasado su juventud más tiempo entre libros y música que al aire libre o haciendo algun deporte.

Aunque no le había ido nada mal en sus sesiones de entrenamiento físico cuando se había enlistado. _Se adaptaba rápido _-le habían dicho, -y tenia muy buena coordinación visomotora y control de su cuerpo.

Aquello no le extrañaba por el hecho de que había sido un excelente pianista desde muy pequeño y además que por esa destreza y por ende el fino control de sus manos, era conciente de que tenia esa prometedora carrera como cirujano en el hospital de Chicago. Era el graduado más joven de su clase, y el mejor dentro del grupo de residentes que estaban bajo la tutela de Carlisle Cullen en el hospital de Chicago cuando se enlisto.

Cuando días después vio a algunos de compañeros de las otras plantas ser llevados aparte y no regresar por varios dias, Edward supo que pronto seria sometido a nuevas pruebas médicas.

Empecinado con conocer detalles de lo que sucedia en esas ausencias, dias después logro enterarse de varias de algunos datos sueltos en breves conversaciones que mantuvo a escondidas con algunos de ellos cuando regresaron, mientras estaban ejercitándose en el patio común.

Estaba sorprendido. Si de por si no tenia sentido que a alguien le interesara conocer minuciosamente el estado de salud de sus prisioneros, algunas de las pruebas que sus compañeros describieron eran hasta desconocidas para el, o no las alcanzaba a entender del todo o identificar con claridad, pero otras en cambio, se parecían a las que habitualmente se realizaban para conocer reacciones alérgicas, incluso a algún tipo pruebas para conocer el nivel auto inmune del individuo, algo que estaba en fase experimental aun, y que le creo nuevos interrogantes, primero por ser un enfoque muy avanzado para la época, y después porque esos estudios necesitaban procedimientos muy costosos para llevarse a cabo y ademas estaban poco difundidos aun.

Que él no desconociera su existencia se debía al hecho de que su mentor entre otras cosas era especialista en genética y lo que había leído sobre ello fue gracias a la generosidad de Carlysle Cullen de dejarle incursionar en su impresionante biblioteca y compartir con información muy poco difundida sobre estos novedosos estudios.

Edward había quedado completamente maravillado con aquellas nuevas teorías cuando cayeron en sus manos, ya que las investigaciones no solo eran sorprendentes sino prometedoras para el desarrollo de salud, sobre todo si lograban algún día estar accesibles a nivel masivo.

Es en ese momento cuando Edward comienza a pensar que tal vez no están atrapados en un campo enemigo para trabajar como esclavos hasta morir, o siquiera para ser torturados a mano de cualquiera de los numerosos ejércitos enemigos que su país tiene en esta guerra, sino que los cientos de soldados americanos que se encuentran reclusos con él, están encerrados en una especie de laboratorio subterráneo, y serán parte de un experimento.

* * *

Corto. Lo se, pero ya se vienen dos capitulos mas... Me disculpo por atrasarme tanto, realmente el trabajo es mucho y me mantiene tan agotada que no quedan restos para crear...

Gracias a las anonimas que me han dejado sus revs y no puedo contestarles por PM como acostumbro! gracias a las de siempre por seguir ahi...

Nos leemos.

Lakentsb


	12. Capitulo 9

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**Hola mis amores, espero que no se hayan sentido abandonadas, aqui les traigo un capitulo largo asi que espero que lo disfruten!**

**Ginegine, corazon, gracias por betearme.**

* * *

**Capitulo 9**

**Refugio en los montes Apeninos. Unos meses después…**

Lo que Edward no podía alcanzar a saber era que no se trataba de cualquier experimento, sino mas bien de un macabro plan, que en sus objetivos no estaba muy lejos de los absurdos pensamientos de mejora de la raza humana que hasta días atrás ayudaba a combatir junto con el ejército atendiendo heridas de los soldados que se enfrentaban cuerpo a cuerpo con soldados Alemanes. Y que irónicamente, este plan casi rayaba con la fantasía popular que había estallado en su país casi junto con la segunda guerra, de la cual apenas tenía idea, ya que algunos ejemplares de las nuevas caricaturas del Capitán América circulaban en la base, eran enviados desde casa por novias y padres en el afán de dar a sus chicos algo que los distrajera de las crueldades de la guerra, como si eso fuera posible, y como si ellos tuvieran siquiera idea de lo que realmente sucedía en los frentes de batalla. Básicamente, esta nueva fantasía se trataba de la existencia de súper héroes viviendo como ciudadanos comunes, o súper soldados con poderes especiales que animaran y alentaran a las tropas en los sangrientos y deprimentes frentes de batalla a lo largo de Europa y Asia, como el caso del Capitán América.

Lo que volvía asquerosamente real este experimento era que estaba organizado por un grupo de científicos, que a diferencia del doctor Eknasi, el inventor del suero del súper soldado, que buscaba probarlo en alguien con valores nobles y para objetivos justos y de ayuda a la humanidad, no tenían ningún tipo de escrúpulos o miramientos éticos.

Como tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para observar, Edward había podido identificar a unos pocos de sus compañeros de base en el área donde estaba recluido, luego de notar que siempre eran los mismos los que compartían el patio con él, también nota cuando estos empiezan a desaparecer.

Como también tenía todo el tiempo del mundo para pensar, Edward no tardó mucho en darse cuenta también de que los otros que se encontraban atrapados allí no habían sido seleccionados al azar. Pasando revista a los nombres que recordaba y sus cargos dentro de la base en que servían, es que notó que todos ellos se destacaban por algo, todos eran absolutamente brillantes en alguna cosa, y es en ese momento cuando Edward tiene la certeza interna de que lo que sea que signifique este experimento, no puede terminar bien.

….

-Nunca había explicaciones para lo que sucedía, mis compañeros solo desaparecían, algunos por unos pocos días, otros por semanas completas, algunos no habían regresado desde que se los llevaron y empecé a pensar que jamás lo harían… y los que regresaban…

La voz apagada de Edward se detuvo y sus ojos rojizos se fijaron en los de su interlocutor.

Es en ese momento cuando Edward nota que la mente de Carlisle esta callada.

Aunque la expresión de su rostro es neutral, aun en el inusual silencio Edward no pudo dejar de notar el asombro y la rabia entremezclándose en el ánimo de su mentor. Algo que le sorprendió, no porque fueran emociones equivocadas, sino porque podía notarlas con tanta facilidad...

Carlisle se movió ligeramente de su posición en la silla de madera oscura que ocupaba en la humilde sala de la casa donde Edward los había llevado. Estaba en las afueras del pueblo al que llegaron por la mañana, y parecía deshabitada desde el exterior.

Edward les había explicado brevemente que la encontró hace unos meses, sus dueños murieron en el comienzo de la guerra y ningún pariente había aparecido en los últimos tres años a reclamarla, por lo que de buenas a primeras se había instalado allí, cansado de vagar por callejones y bibliotecas, también, y despertando algo de compasión en sus interlocutores, les explicó que no salía de ella jamás de día, aunque estuviera nublado, y mucho menos se comunicaba con alguna persona.

-Llevo un buen tiempo sin tener siquiera una conversación con alguien- dijo en un tono que intenta se jocoso pero que no deja de ser triste.

El matrimonio Cullen al llegar había mirado las ventanas de la antigua casa de piedra y tejas marrones que estaban completamente tapiadas sin poder evitar un gesto triste en el breve cruce de miradas antes de deslizarse al interior por la puerta trasera, ocultando el auto entre los tupidos arbustos que la rodeaban. Resabios de la guerra, si. Pero también una precaución que se veía Edward había tomado desde que estaba allí.

Edward no percibió ese intercambio de miradas tristes entre el matrimonio, pero no se le escapó la pregunta llena de pesar en la mente de Esme

–_Dios, pobre niño. ¿Cómo puede vivir así?_

Carlysle, luego de un momento de silencio mueve su mano en un gesto que Edward interpretó como "prosigue" y luego de tomar una profunda e innecesaria bocanada de aire Edward continúa su relato.

-Ellos estaban iguales cuando regresaban… pero diferentes, no podía explicarlo completamente, pero los notaba más pálidos de lo normal, aunque también estaban más robustos. Pasaron lo que creía fueron semanas de completa incertidumbre, siempre recluidos en esas celdas sin ventanas y siendo alimentados cada ciertas horas, y teniendo escaso contacto social en los cortos minutos en que permanecíamos en el mismo espacio cuando era llevado con alguno de mis compañeros para ejercitarnos, siempre con la estricta prohibición de "conversar". En ese momento comenzó a forjarse en mi mente la idea de que nunca saldría de ahí.

Edward se detuvo en su relato una vez más, indeciso de contar que en esos momentos era cuando pensaba en su casa, en su Chicago natal con el habitual ajetreo de las calles familiares que solía transitar en esa ciudad grande y bulliciosa. En la enorme casa de dos plantas que poseía su familia en un barrio de los suburbios, cerca del Golden Coast en donde se imaginaba a su madre Elizabeth esperándolo para cenar, y a su padre Edward Masen I, un hombre de negocios luchador y empecinado, enfrascado en sus documentos en el estudio junto a la escalera, que en la última carta que había mandado le contaba que aun estaba tratando de sacar a flote la empresa familiar…

No se atrevía a decirle a su mentor que en esos dias sus pensamientos también iban hacia Caroline, la novia que había dejado atrás junto a sus planes de matrimonio cuando terminara su residencia y ella finalmente se diplomara en enfermería. Que a veces pensaba en sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas cuando se habían despedido en aquella enorme sala de partidas en el aeropuerto, cuando le había prometido regresar sano y salvo. El día en que junto con un centenar de reclutas de su ciudad dejó atrás orgullosamente a los suyos para ir a una guerra que no pidió, pero que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que siguiera su curso sin hacer nada para ayudar.

Edward no le dijo tampoco cuanto le amargaba todavía el estar vivo y no poder cumplir su promesa de volver, a su madre, y a ella.

Es que en su interior hace un tiempo que sabe que ya no puede hacerlo.

Luego de lo que creyó una breve pausa en la que estuvo tan concentrado en sus viejos recuerdos que no vio el rostro apenado de su mentor contraerse de dolor, ni como su esposa lo tomaba la mano para darle alguna especie de consuelo al percibir el sufrimiento y el evidente dolor que atravesaba el espíritu de este muchacho que tanto apreciaban frente a ellos, continúa con su penoso relato.

-En los escasos minutos en que compartía espacio con alguno de mis compañeros tratábamos de intercambiar alguna que otra frase corta pero con información importante, de a poco fui armándome una idea de lo que sucedía en aquel lugar y haciéndome cada día más consciente de que era muy probable nunca regresara a Chicago. Mi cerebro trataba de entender lo que estaba sucediendo alrededor, era como si lo que les hicieran cuando se iban los igualara, porque de alguna manera no se me pasaba desapercibido que ahora todos tenían el mismo color extraño en los ojos, entre el original y un tono rojizo de fondo, y que los que habían regresado ya no comían comida común. En su lugar los alimentaban con un batido que los encargados traían en recipientes sellados y opacos, aunque ellos eran recluidos en los mismos cubículos.

-Yo estaba aterrado, no quería saber qué era lo que les estaban haciendo. No me imaginaba que eran conejillos de un experimento hasta que me llevaron a mí.

Lo que Edward tardaría un tiempo en saber, era que habían sido parte de ese experimento fallido que fue abandonado dos años atrás en aquel mismo laboratorio, y que esta vez estaban intentando con una transformación controlada, experimentando directamente sobre humanos.

Pocas semanas antes de ser sacados de sus bases, el grupo de científicos había encontrado la dosis justa que debía aplicarse y el tiempo en que debía aplicarse consecutivamente para que la transformación no sea total y fulminante como para convertirlos en los neófitos ávidos de sangre y descontrolados que tan detalladamente relataban las leyendas y la literatura popular.

Por eso es que luego de semanas de ser sometidos al experimento, sus compañeros solo habían cambiado físicamente, se habían puesto superfuertes, muy rápidos, esbeltos, incluso hermosos, ya que sus rasgos eran mas definidos, pero no eran belicosos ni sangrientos como sus creadores esperaban, y la prueba estaba en que no habían tenido que alejarlos de el resto, todavía.

Lo que desconocía Edward y el resto de los que aún no han sido _llevados arriba_, para las nuevas pruebas médicas como los demás que habían desaparecido, es que ellos formaban parte de _la reserva_, y serian inyectados solamente para cuando el experimento fuera completamente seguro, porque ellos eran los que habían sido seleccionados por sus posibles habilidades especiales y a ellos si se les informaría el objetivo del experimento.

Las fallas del proceso de transformación pronto comenzaron a ser visibles para todos, y se tomaron su coste inesperado. Se produjo en un grupo de los primeros en ser sometidos a la transformación, de los cuales pocos regresaron. Edward se había enterado por esos rumores que circulaban en las horas de entrenamiento, que había muchas celdas vacías en los otros niveles, y que todos eran conscientes del creciente vacío en las celdas de los niveles superiores, algo malo estaba sucediendo y luego de varias semanas de calma y de rutinas repetidas con normalidad, un pequeño grupo se había tornado belicoso de la nada.

Era notable que se hubieran vuelto mucho más fuertes de lo que los supervisores esperaban, eso lo atestiguan las roturas de algunos elementos de entrenamiento especial que fueron diseñados especialmente para esa etapa. Pero las conductas seguían siendo calmadas, resignadas más bien, ya que a nadie se le había ocurrido organizar una fuga hasta ahora. Es que en su anterior condición, para ninguno tenia sentido salir de un lugar para acabar metidos en medio del combate y morir en el.

Para cuando esto comenzaba a suceder Edward ya ha sido llevado a un sector nuevo e inyectado varias veces en su brazo con la extraña sustancia que no ha podido ver, pero que le producía una fuerte quemazón en el cuerpo por varios días. Le habían explicado que él y el grupo de veinte personas que había sido trasladado al nuevo sector eran parte de un proyecto especial del ejército estadounidense, que estaban siendo inyectados con sueros y vacunas que los volverían resistentes a enfermedades, que se curarían mucho más rápido de las heridas y que serían más fuertes y veloces, que era posible que sus sentidos se incrementaran y que una vez estuvieran listos formarían parte de un batallón especial que ayudaría a terminar la guerra.

Edward estaba sorprendido, confuso y halagado, él y su grupo eran tratados de modo especial, podían permanecer juntos, los médicos hablaban con ellos todo el tiempo, les hacían preguntas, les tomaban muestras a veces dos veces al día, y les explicaban que con los cambios que haría su organismo para adaptarse a este nuevo estado, su cuerpo rechazaría los alimentos comunes y que estos debían ser reemplazados por un suero especial, que tampoco podían ver, y que su sabor le resultaba extraño y familiar, pero no podía pensar en ello.

Sintió que había comenzado a cambiar varios dias después de la primera dosis, aunque los cambios no eran notables, solo que tenia más energía, dormía menos, tenia menos hambre, y su piel se había vuelto más resistente, incluso las cicatrices que traía consigo de sus anteriores incursiones en el campo y algunas de las que tenia desde la infancia habían comenzado a desaparecer poco a poco, y definitivamente su vista parecía haber mejorado.

La conducta belicosa del grupo inicial, como los médicos los llamaban en su lenguaje interno le preocupaba, se preguntaba si sucederá lo mismo con él con el paso de las semanas, y si sus creadores los dejarían seguir vivos si ven que en algún momento todos se vuelven imposibles de controlar.

No llegó a encontrar respuesta a sus dudas porque su cabeza esta tratando de prever lo que sucederá si sus ahora descontrolados compañeros siguen adelante con esta especie de confabulación silenciosa de la que era testigo involuntario, algo que lo aterra. Jura que a veces, o puede escuchar sus mentes maquinando y por ello detecta sus códigos, o tal vez sus sentidos realmente se están desarrollando de una manera alarmante y por eso es que logra captar los sutiles susurros con que estos se comunican aún estando en habitaciones separadas.

Esta nueva habilidad de percepción que se esfuerza por mantener en secreto le ha permitido averiguar muchas cosas sobre las personas que trataban con ellos, pero no las suficientes, incluso algunas sobre sus compañeros, pero sus compañeros simplemente pasaron de la confabulación a la acción en el momento en que estaba en el patio para el habitual entrenamiento y atacan a las personas que están a cargo y acaban con sus vidas de un modo tan violento que casi le resulta animal, fue testigo de cómo en una especie de euforia destructiva desatada convierten gran parte del lugar en ruinas antes de escapar.

Algunos de sus compañeros del grupo especial fueron convocados para contener el desorden, él apenas estaba en plena fase de adaptación, le había explicado uno de los militares que solía inspeccionar los avances de su grupo y no querían exponerlo a daños y quedo solo, cuidadosamente recluido en su celda, aterrado con las imágenes que desfilaban en su mente del caos desatado más abajo, donde sonidos aterradores llegaban mezclados. La cacofonía de explosiones, disparos, y luego el espeso humo llenando todo el lugar.

Edward se puso inquieto, su instinto le decía que debía escapar, pero su fuerza no era suficiente para destruir los barrotes y azorado contempló como algunos de los miembros de su grupo especial vinieron por él mientras destruían el resto del lugar.

-Escapa Masen es nuestra oportunidad- rugió Alfred, uno de sus compañeros mientras volaba gran parte del lugar con granadas.

Los sonidos y los gritos debajo habían disminuido drásticamente y Edward se preguntó si todavía quedaba alguien con vida.

-Larguémonos, ya no queda ninguno de ellos con vida,- aseguro Alfred, y Edward vio como se dirigía a zancadas hacia el sector de laboratorio y lo siguió, solo para ser testigo de cómo derramaba líquidos y disparaba hacia los enormes tubos de oxígeno y nitrógeno y estos hacían una explosión, provocando la destrucción completa de casi todo el equipo.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la enorme cueva que llamaba el patio, su rostro se distorsionó en horror.

-Tenemos que volver allí.

La voz de Carlisle resonó decidida en el profundo silencio del anochecer salvándolo de tener que describir con palabras la horrenda masacre que contemplaron sus ojos.

La sencilla sala de la casa en que se refugiaba Edward estaba casi en penumbras y Esme se estremeció en un largo suspiro luego de que su esposo rompiera el pesado silencio que los embargara cuando Edward terminó su relato.

Indignación, supresa, rabia, pesar, compasión.

La mezcla de emociones en el ambiente era casi insoportable, Edward podía oler incluso el cambio entre una y otra en sus dos acompañantes y esto comenzaba a aterrarlo de un modo nuevo.

_¿Estaba desarrollando una nueva habilidad? ¿No era suficiente con saber que efectivamente podía escuchar los pensamientos de las personas? _

Había notado que no solo era un súper oído lo que desarrollo si no que muchas de las cosas que escuchaba eran pensamientos cuando escapó del laboratorio y en los meses siguientes mientras seguía al grupo de lejos, pero fue después de un tiempo en que comenzó a ver imágenes y comenzó a sospechar de que eran parte de los pensamientos de algunas personas con las que se cruzaba, eso lo había hecho evitarlas. Era demasiado, demasiada información. Demasiado ruido, pero la nitidez con que le llegaban los pensamientos y los recuerdos que poblaban la mente de los dos vampiros frente a él lo agobiaban de una forma nueva.

¿Volver?

No. Eso no era posible. Volver al lugar de la masacre era algo riesgoso y desolador. Al menos para él, que recorrió las ruinas dias después de que todo acabara, recordando con exagerada exactitud cada momento y cada detalle.

Él había escapado de la masacre por su cuenta. Se había alejado incluso de aquel soldado que lo había rescatado cuando se dio cuenta del nivel de violencia que habían desarrollado algunos de sus compañeros de experimento, supo que incluso era riesgoso estar cerca de ellos y no estar de acuerdo. No tenia idea de si todos podían oírse con la claridad que él lo hacía y no quería comprobarlo, ya habían desmembrado sin consideraciones a algunos de los que se opusieron a sus novedosas ideas. A Edward no le interesaba formar parte de ese clan de rebeldes insatisfechos en que se estaban convirtiendo, aún después de tanto destrozo no parecían querer calmarse y ahora planeaban unirse para ir a quién sabe dónde y seguir matando.

Por otro lado consideró que no era prudente quedarse cerca después de que ellos habían decidido quedarse en grupos. Tal vez porque era consciente de cosas que tal vez sus compañeros desconocían, después de todo él los había oído, y sabia que el grupo que lideraba el laboratorio seguía ordenes del exterior, que rendía cuentas cada día del estado y avance del experimento y del recuento de sujetos, posibles fallidos, fugas y también recibía visitas de supervisión.

Desde la primera vez que los escuchó se había preguntado cómo lo hacían, sobre todo cuando las habilidades de los reclusos comenzaban a aumentar, fue entonces que supo por los susurros entre dos de los médicos que revisaban las muestras a varios metros de donde él se encontraba que "esa noche llegarían los paracaidistas". Ya se imaginaba que aviones y helicópteros no podían acercarse a la montaña sin ser detectados por radares de enemigos, o incluso de otros americanos, y las marchas a pie le parecían descabelladas, a pesar de que ya estaban en verano, pero eran inconcebibles en esos terrenos infestados de enemigos a menos que fueran tramos extremadamente revisados y cortos.

La noche anterior a la masacre Bill Murray y Theodore Lawrence habían estado supervisando con sus propios ojos las últimas muestras que sus médicos habían tomado de los sujetos en estado avanzado.

Edward no los había visto, pero había escuchado los comentarios, incluso uno sobre el malsano interés que el doctor Murray parecía tener sobre el suero que les estaban aplicando.

Esa noche también supo dónde guardaban las reservas del suero perfeccionado, almacenado en sus dosis exactas, y una de las cosas que hizo apenas se liberó de Alfred fue buscar el armario escondido en la pared del que había oído en la mente de uno de los doctores y destrozarlo, previendo que alguien intentara volver por el alguna vez.

Después había seguido a sus compañeros hasta el patio, donde fue testigo del horror más grande que alguna vez hubiera contemplado. Aquello era una carnicería, ya no quedaba nadie con vida y los monstruos que estaban delante de él… no, no quería recordarlo.

Edward se escapó de allí horrorizado, una vez lejos de todo eso no pudo siquiera procesar del todo lo que sucedía frente a sus ojos para decidir si siquiera estaba de acuerdo con los pensamientos de venganza que albergaban cada uno de esos ex soldados convertidos en monstruos contra su voluntad. Ellos no habían sido advertidos, ellos no formaban parte de la elite mimada que, eran las fallas, y lo sabían.

Edward era un hombre que nunca aprobó la violencia gratuita y lo que aquellos seres hicieron con las personas a cargo del laboratorio… eso no tenia nombre. No era algo que siquiera considerara como una cruel venganza, aunque reconociera que había aprovechado la confusión de la masacre para irse.

Se había pasado los siguientes días completamente solo, aprovechando sus nuevas habilidades físicas para trepar se había escondido en lo mas alto de los enormes abetos del bosque, la noticia de la masacre parecía haber llegado a donde quiera que estuvieran los que supervisaban el experimento, no le quedaron dudas luego de haber sido testigo de cómo alcanzaban y aniquilaban a un grupo completo de ellos en minutos.

Las órdenes eran aniquilar. La marcha sigilosa y en completo silencio daba cuentas de que tenían conocimiento de con quienes estaban lidiando. Las armas eran explosivos modificados que incendiaban a los sujetos apenas impactaban los proyectiles sobre sus cuerpos transformándolos en llamas vivientes. Al parecer el fuego los destruía por completo y no las balas, que había visto como fueron desperdiciadas en el laboratorio por los militares y algunos de los médicos que intentaron defenderse.

Las imágenes de aquella masacre se repetían en la mente de los que escapaban con frecuencia. Imágenes aterradoras, de una violencia que rayaba en lo bestial y que solo alimentaba la conducta irracional que seguían mostrando.

Edward temía por él mismo siendo consciente de que todavía desconocía todos los detalles de lo que le sucedería, a pesar de que había recibido más explicaciones que el resto, a ciencia cierta no sabia exactamente en qué lo habían transformado, estaba seguro de que en algo monstruoso a pesar de las explicaciones recibidas de que solo los estaban fortaleciendo para que fueran invencibles en la batalla y pudieran recuperarse con mayor velocidad y facilidad si resultaban heridos. También pensaba que fue sin su consentimiento, él no había pedido que le hicieran nada de aquello, no se había ofrecido como voluntario, y no quería pensar mucho en que ahora era una especie de monstruo del que aún no conocía del todo de que más era capaz.

Sabía que a pesar de sus notorias habilidades nuevas que ya poseía; ya tenía mucha mas fuerza, velocidad, la vista el oído y el olfato le han mejorado considerablemente, aún no estaba completo. Pensó que tal vez con el transcurso de los días iría cambiando más, pero temía entender en qué se convertiría finalmente, sobre todo porque ya había tenido un destello de iluminación cuando en un momento de la masacre, aun en oculto en los confines del laboratorio vio claramente a uno de sus antiguos compañeros de batallón arrojarse a beber de la sangre de las personas recién muertas.

No quería pensar en ello mientras escapaba, alejándose cada vez más de los grupos que aún quedaban, viendo de lejos como uno a uno iban siendo exterminados. No, ellos no podían haber sido transformados en vampiros, los vampiros no existen fuera de los libros ¿verdad?

Para cuando la guerra acaba meses después, Edward terminó entendiendo dos cosas: una, que por alguna razón era el único que aún sobrevivía a la masacre y que no ha sido encontrado. Y la otra es que él es diferente.

Esto último lo piensa porque no se ha vuelto violento e irracional en todo este tiempo que llevaba de fugitivo, ni siquiera cuando piensa en la transformación a la que fue sometido contra su voluntad y en todo lo que ha perdido a causa de ello y siente la furia bullendo dentro de él como un volcán. Y otra, porque aún no ha padecido ninguno de esos arranques de destrucción que viera en sus compañeros, ni de la sed de la que ellos comenzaron a quejarse unos pocos días antes de que todo estallara.

Una sed que no podían definir, que no entendían, que algunos explicaban como un deseo de venganza incontrolable, que los llenaba de ansias de matar a los que les hicieron esto, y que ahora cuando ya era casi plenamente consciente de lo que era, y después de haber visto cómo varios de ellos se dejaban llevar por esa especie de instinto animal, entendía que era _sed de sangre_, sangre humana.

Eso es algo a lo que Edward le teme, porque aunque sabe no fue mordido por un vampiro como se narraba en las leyendas que ya ha tenido tiempo de investigar en las bibliotecas públicas de las ciudades en ruinas por las que ha ido vagando durante su fuga, cuando necesitaba escabullirse durante el día para no llamar la atención -porque entre otras cosas luego de algunas semanas descubrió que su piel comenzaba a ponerse algo rara con el sol, como si lo reflejase de alguna manera, ya es muy consciente de que algo en la alteración genética a la que fue sometido cambió sus hábitos y apetitos, ya que por semanas completas no deseó ni comida ni agua, y no se sintió débil por ello, y después de todos estos meses viviendo como un fugitivo, extrañamente no ha necesitado alimentarse para sobrevivir, ni tomar agua, ni dormir siquiera.

Edward sabe en el fondo de su mente y aunque no quiera aceptarlo, que ese batido con que lo alimentaban al final, cuando comenzaron sus primeros cambios era sangre, o al menos un derivado de esta, y que tarde o temprano va a necesitarla por completo, porque al parecer su organismo ahora funciona a base de sangre, aunque en él no está presente aún ese instinto de matar.

Tal vez es por ese conjunto de hechos que logró escapar, sobrevivir y pasar desapercibido entre los humanos por tanto tiempo. O tal vez es porque en algún momento durante todo ese tiempo de fugitivo, su mente, en un extraño impulso o en un simple proceso defensivo intentando olvidar esta nueva realidad, se perdió días completos recordando en detalle sus últimos años como ser humano normal, -sobre todo sus épocas de estudiante de medicina, meses antes de la guerra y antes de todo esto-, y luego de semanas de considerar todo lo que le ha sucedido y tratar de entender algunas cosas sin éxito, es cuando se le da por buscar a Carlisle Cullen, su mentor en la época de residencia en el Hospital de Chicago, destacado médico cirujano y genetista, que cuando por fin pudieron reunirse a finales de 1948, casi muere del impacto cuando se encontró frente a un jovencito que debía tener ya veintiocho años, pero era demasiado idéntico al que dejó de ver seis años atrás.

Si él era resultado de un experimento genético, entonces necesitaba averiguarlo con alguien que supiera de esas cosas, y esa fue básicamente la razón por la que pensó en Carlisle.

Lo que no notó en ese momento, distraído momentáneamente por la reacción que el Dr. Cullen tuvo al verlo, es que Carlisle podía hacer muchas cosas, pero al igual que él, era un ser que jamás podría morir. Algo que todavía no había cruzado por la mente de Edward.

Desde que finalmente comprendió lo que era, Edward había estado escribiendo un diario, o mas bien haciendo anotaciones de todo lo que recordaba de las conversaciones, las personas, las pruebas médicas, los instrumentos que había visto, los químicos que pudo reconocer en las mesas del laboratorio, y de la conducta de sus compañeros de reclusión a medida que iban cambiando. Incluso de las escuetas informaciones que pudo alcanzar a descubrir de la mente de sus exterminadores. Se lo había dado a Carlisle para que viera por si mismo, sembrando en su inquieta mente mas preguntas y tratando de contestarlas y ampliar todos los detalles que pudiera.

Carlisle también le había explicado muchas cosas con respecto a los vampiros, como por ejemplo que tal vez él si fuera completamente uno ahora, ya que al parecer tenía todas las características de uno, incluso aunque su piel no parecía brillar aun a la luz del sol, cosa que habían comprobado después de que Edward le contara que había descubierto que algo raro sucedía con su piel cuando estaba al sol casi al año de haber escapado y pocos meses después de notar que también podía oír los pensamientos de las personas.

Algo que había sido sumamente aterrador en un principio, pero que ahora consideraba como una ventaja ya que podía detectar cualquier pensamiento sospechoso sobre que él era anormal o llamaba la atención, incluso había considerado que gracias a ello podría detectar si estaba siendo buscado por alguien, idea que lo había llevado a recluirse casi de modo permanente lejos de las personas por meses completos, pero se había cansado de hacerlo, de vivir al margen, como eterno fugitivo, y ahora solo quería entender, encontrar respuestas, saber si lo suyo era permanente, irreversible, y si se había convertido de verdad en uno de esos seres mitológicos que poblaban la literatura de terror, y entonces estaba condenado a vivir una eternidad con la apariencia de un joven de veintitrés años.

* * *

Gracias a todas las que leen en silencio, a las que se agregan a los alertas, a las que comentan y me dicen cuanto les gusta esta locura. La historia no tendria sentido sin ustedes, si a alguna no le conteste el rew me disculpo.

Lakentsb


	13. Capitulo 10

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**Hola a todas.**

**Estoy muy agradecida por las alertas y los reviews que he recibido desde la última actu. Justo cuando pensaba que nadie estaba por ahí leyendo esta historia llegaron para animarme…(Sachita en especial los tuyos!)  
**

**Solo quiero decirles que me hace muy feliz que me dejen saber lo que piensan de esta locura, y que les guste y esten queriendo leer mas... Es un desafio para mi escribir una trama como esta y todavía estamos comenzando jeje,**

**Tambien quiero decir que sin la ayuda de Ginegine, mi super beta, esto no sería lo que es. Mi agradecimiento a ella en especial...**

**Les dejo un nuevo capi, un poco atrazado por razones diversas que podrian resumirse en "la vida, eso que acontece mientras intentas hacer algo mas..." pero no deja de ser especial para mi subirlo ahora porque estamos a horas de mi cumple, asi que si puedo mañana me y les regalare uno mas...**

** (ya no digo cuantos años cumplo asi que no se gasten en preguntar jjeje)**

**20/05/2013**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**.

Los Cullen se marcharon una semana después. A pesar de las precauciones la presencia de la pareja no pasó desapercibida para los habitantes del pequeño poblado, aunque Edward comprobó que tampoco llenaba los pensamientos de las personas que habían reparado en ellos, mas que nada estaban abrumados por su llamativa belleza.

Edward se sintió un poco menos extranjero en el mundo luego de las extensas charlas sostenidas con su antiguo mentor. De alguna manera lo reconfortaba sentir el evidente aprecio y cariño que le profesaban ambos a pesar de lo sucedido, eran tan sinceros como lo eran algunos inevitables pensamientos de lástima por su situación, o por el cruel destino que la vida había puesto sobre sus pasos.

Durante esos días en la casa, Carlisle solía recordar con frecuencia su propia conversión varios siglos atrás, y lo horrendo y doloroso que fue el proceso de finalmente aceptar que no podía hacer nada para terminar con su existencia y lograr aceptar lo que era: una criatura maldita, alguien que de ahora en más estaba destinado a una existencia en las sombras, a permanecer al margen de la vida.

Tal vez el poder identificarse con aquellos pensamientos tan profundos y dolorosos en la mente de quien había sido sin dudas un modelo a seguir fue lo que realmente lo había ayudado más a lidiar con sus propias emociones.

Algunas veces solía sentirse de esa manera: ya no tenía nada, no podía regresar a casa y con ello alertar a los autores de aquella atrocidad sobre su sobrevivencia y poner a su familia en peligro aunque los echara tanto de menos. Mucho menos a Caroline. Ese dolor solo se vio acrecentado cuando finalmente Carlisle le mencionó que el ejército había enviado a sus padres una carta con su certificado de defunción como desaparecido en batalla apenas unas semanas después de que fuera llevado al refugio.

Ya estaba muerto para sus padres… regresar ni siquiera era una opción ahora. No que la hubiera sido desde que era lo que era, la noticia solo era la confirmación de un hecho con el que su mente aun no se rendía: Edward Masen II ya no existía más, para el gobierno estaba oficialmente muerto y debía resignarse a mantener las cosas así.

Imágenes de su madre desmoronándose con la noticia de su trágica muerte en batalla y de la depresión creciente de su padre luego de ver que las esperanzas que había puesto en el futuro de la familia y de la empresa familiar se esfumaran para siempre ahora que su único hijo no regresaría a casa lo abrumaron por completo, más cuando Carlisle recordó las breves visitas que les realizara antes de tomar la decisión de marcharse definitivamente Chicago, un caos emocional lo envolvió por días completos.

Su mente volvió a Caroline luego de meses de ni siquiera recordarla. Carlisle no la mencionó y tampoco estaba en ninguno de sus recuerdos de las ultimas visitas a casa y cuando finalmente preguntó por ella, Edward supo que se había enlistado en la cruz roja cuando terminó su carrera de enfermería, y que como muchas otras enfermeras había sido asignada a servir en los innumerables hospitales militares dispersos tanto en América como en Europa. Los Cullen no habían vuelto a verla por Chicago desde entonces pero tampoco habían recibido noticias de que hubiera muerto y aquello de alguna manera consoló a Edward, aunque supiera ahora que jamás podría verla de nuevo.

Las constantes manifestaciones de cariño entre la pareja que había compartido con él esos últimos días también había hecho que recordara como se sentía ser amado por alguien, especialmente por una mujer. Se dio cuenta que siquiera recordaba cuando fue la última vez que le envió una carta a ella, había estado tan absorto con la guerra y sus pacientes del hospital que en el último tiempo solo se ocupaba de escribir a su madre religiosamente cada semana para que supiera que estaba vivo y en buena salud, incluyendo en ellas cada tanto alguna esquela para el doctor Cullen contándole alguna experiencia llamativa en el hospital, pero le era muy difícil concentrarse en Caroline lo suficiente como para sentarse a escribirle una carta como ella merecía; la de un novio enamorado que había prometido casarse cuando regresara a casa al finalizar la guerra, y ahora que ponía atención es que notaba que las cartas de ella también se habían vuelto menos frecuentes hacia el final.

Se preguntó si habría sido porque su amor se estaba extinguiendo o simplemente a consecuencia de la guerra y el desgaste que supone sobre las emociones. Tal vez Caroline había encontrado a alguien más durante su ausencia.

Edward se preguntó si le habría llegado la noticia de su muerte. Tal vez esa fuera la razón por la que aparentemente no había regresado a Chicago cuando la guerra terminó.

Lo consolaba un poco ese pensamiento de que tal vez ella siguiera adelante y se hubiera casado con alguien más, ella se merecía una vida llena de amor y cosas buenas, una vida que el jamás podría darle, ni a Caroline ni a ninguna otra mujer… no ahora que era un monstruo…

Edward dio por concluido el tema, no queriendo darle mas vueltas a un asunto que solo exacerbaba en él aquellos sentimientos de inadecuación que crecían día a día: él era un monstruo ahora y ya nunca más encajaría en una vida, no entre los humanos normales, era un hecho constatado y algo que tendría que aceptar cuanto antes.

_**Dos meses después.**_

-Aquí no hay mucho que ver- comento frustrada Esme, luego de horas revolviendo entre los escombros de lo que una vez fuera un evidente centro de investigación tecnológica disfrazado de campo de reclusión.

-Sí, se ve que hicieron una buena limpieza finalmente.-Comentó Carlisle. -Creo que no obtendremos mucho más de este lugar.

Luego de una noche completa removiendo enormes escombros y buscando en lugares específicos donde Edward recordaba que estaban lugares claves del laboratorio, se habían dado por vencidos, aún con todas sus habilidades.

-Tal vez si hubiera algún banco de datos, algún archivo de estos experimentos que pudiéramos rastrear…-soltó Edward.- tiene que haberlo ¿no? ¿Quién monta un experimento de semejante envergadura sin hacer un respaldo?

Se lo había preguntado muchas veces, conciente de que además de el Dr Murray y Lawrence seguramente habría mas gente respaldando semejante operación. Pero el poco tiempo que transcurrió desde que comenzaron los cambios no había sido suficiente para recabar tanta información, y al final, con todo destruido, se sentía totalmente perdido, sin una idea clara de donde empezar a buscar realmente.

-Es cierto, solo que si no sabemos a quién pertenecía el laboratorio será difícil definir un lugar de búsqueda.

-Yo creo que era nuestro, quiero decir, era americano- especuló Edward, -la mayor parte de los médicos que trataban con nosotros tenían acento americano y la mayor parte de los reclusos que alcancé a ver también y escuchar eran americanos. Supongo que eso limita bastante la búsqueda.

-es verdad, y también explica algo del modo de elegir los sujetos.- indicó Esme.- Si hubieran sido alemanes los que estaban detrás de esto de seguro todas sus victimas habrían sido judíos o europeos pobres, ellos no hubieran usado humanos preparados de su propia raza y obviamente selectos por su perfil para algo así, no tendría sentido.

- no estoy tan seguro… de todos modos nadie hablaba alemán… y éramos cientos Esme, recuerdo el grupo que arribo aquí el día que nos trajeron… quién sabe antes de tomarnos a nosotros con cuantos más habrán probado hasta que dio los resultados que buscaban…- _Y todos seguramente terminaron muertos_… - pensó-

Edward estaba seguro de ello pero no quiso decirlo en voz alta. La profunda compasión de Esme y su dolor por las victimas cuando relataba los hechos de los últimos dias, sobre todo cuando se desato la masacre era algo que lo abrumaba y no quería siquiera pensar en intensificarlo.

-Entonces, tendremos que extender la búsqueda hacia abajo,- señaló Carlisle - si estas en lo cierto tiene que haber un buen cúmulo de restos enterrados en alguna parte.

-No lo creo. Es decir, ya hemos explorado los niveles inferiores sin resultados- casi murmuró Edward evitando verlo a la cara.

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? ¿Qué es lo que no has dicho?

-Aquel último día, cuando vi que los destruían a todos, ellos… los que nos perseguian los quemaban. Parecian instruidos para hacerlo de ese modo, vi como muchos se reducían a cenizas en cuestion de minutos, parecía como si fueran de madera… fue…

-Lo sé, espeluznante…-concluyó Esme.-pero el fuego es siempre el modo más seguro de acabar con los restos de uno de nosotros…

-¿Entonces? Si ya no hay donde buscar…- murmuro Edward, sintiéndose derrotado a horas de comenzar.

-Yo no diría eso, creo debemos cambiar el foco de nuestra búsqueda, pero no podremos hacerlo solos, creo que es momento de contactar a Jasper.

Jasper Whitlock resultó ser el nombre completo del joven vampiro amigo de los Cullen que pensaron podría ayudarles. Al parecer era alguien con profundos conocimientos militares que fue convertido durante la guerra civil norteamericana, a finales del 1800, por un aquelarre de mujeres vampiro que elegían hombres atractivos y con sus características de mando para formar una especie de ejército con la idea de ganar la batalla en una de las tantas las luchas territoriales que solían desatarse entre vampiros cada ciertos períodos, algo muy típico entre clanes de esa época, tal vez porque la guerra ocultaba sus acciones. -explico Carlysle con cierto entusiasmo que Edward no podía comprender.

Edward no se interesó demasiado en esos detalles de lo que parecía ser una clase de historia vampírica avanzada que estaba recibiendo de su mentor. No era su prioridad en ese momento de su existencia entender los pormenores de la historia de sus antecesores o de la cultura o costumbres que parecían incluso tener, si es que siquiera había algo llamado así, además de que ya había aceptado que él ni siquiera era un vampiro convencional, y estaba seguro de que no solo por su macabro origen.

Lo único que realmente quería saber era si era posible dar con algún dato concreto del experimento que lo había convertido en lo que era, y si todavía fuera posible, encontrar el modo de revertirlo, aunque de lo último dudaba, más que nada porque llevaba ya demasiado tiempo en esa condición…

-Jasper es buena idea cielo, pero ¿no es mejor que lo contactes luego de que viaje a Italia? -Preguntó Esme con cierto recelo, haciendo que Edward se fijara en los pensamientos que había detrás de aquellas palabras.

La imagen de un enorme recinto subterráneo con tres tronos de apariencia medieval al que se accedía por una enorme entrada de piedra se dibujaron en su mente y el rostro de Esme se ensombreció.

-Es cierto cariño, no es buen momento ahora, ellos sabrán todo de Edward si le decimos a Jasper algo antes de que se presente a ellos…-respondió Carlisle mirando a Edward con preocupación. A lo que este no pudo más con la curiosidad.

-¿Quiénes son _ellos_ y por qué lo van a saber todo? No entiendo.-demandó.

-Hay muchas cosas más que aún debo contarte sobre nosotros, Edward, pero lo importante a saber ahora mismo es que, como supondrás ya por todo lo que hemos hablado en este tiempo, no estamos solos en el mundo, es decir, Esme y yo no somos los únicos que sobreviven de nuestra especie además de Jasper, hay muchos más como nosotros dispersos aquí y allá a lo largo del mundo, ocultos de la sociedad, y como te imaginarás, cuando existe una buena cantidad de seres con nuestro poder y capacidades viviendo entre humanos mortales hay ciertas reglas que debemos seguir… no podemos gobernarnos solos e intentar mantener el secreto de nuestra existencia sin ellas, así que para que se cumplan existe una especie de comité, o de …

-Monarquía- susurró Esme con cierto desdén, haciendo que Carlisle sonriera.

-Yo diría más bien gobierno, o grupo de control de daños que se encarga de regir nuestros asuntos. –Continuó con tono impasible ignorando el gesto de frustración de su esposa-

- ¿Ellos son "ellos"?

Si, y están en Italia, es su residencia permanente hace siglos, el resto de nosotros los conocemos como los Vulturi, y su líder Aro, al igual que el resto de la guardia principal, tiene habilidades especiales y por eso él podría saber de ti.

-¿Habilidades especiales?

-Sí, la de Aro es leer el pensamiento.

Edward se sobresaltó visiblemente con ello_. ¿Acaso…? _

-Tranquilo muchacho, ninguno más de nosotros la tiene, hasta ahora solo Aro por lo que sabemos, e incluso en él ese es un poder limitado ya que debe tocar a la persona para poder ver lo que guarda su mente…

-Aún así es… impresionante.- comentó Edward sin saber cómo sentirse realmente.

Entonces si eso de las habilidades no era algo tan extraño…_¿No era solo él? ¿Cómo sabían sus creadores que él podría desarrollarla si lo transformaban? ¿Acaso sabían que podría leer las mentes cuando sucediera o solo lo eligieron especulando por su brillante currículo? _

-Lo es, y considerando tu origen, no creo que sea nada conveniente que Aro supiera de tu existencia, mucho menos si llegas a desarrollar alguna habilidad… al menos hasta que sepamos con certeza si hay más vampiros creados como tú por ahí, o si este bendito experimento realmente fue desmantelado y nadie esta siguiéndolo en algún lugar del mundo. La novedad de cómo llegaste a esta existencia no solo despertaría en los Vulturi el interés sobre ti, sino su desprecio por los humanos al burlarse de ese modo de algo tan exclusivo, los Vulturi no transforman a cualquiera y no toleran la existencia de vampiros indignos a tal privilegio, y créeme no quieres una guerra con ellos.

-Me lo puedo imaginar- respondió Edward con la voz algo entrecortada luego de oír a su mentor y su esposa relatar a grandes rasgos lo que sabían de la historia los Vulturi y su modo de manejar sus asuntos con vampiros rebeldes y con humanos entrometidos.

Aunque en realidad no lo hacia, apenas si había soportado el horror de la masacre del día en que escapó, no quería saber que sucedería si existiera la posibilidad de que el experimento fuera retomado en algún momento y se crearan más seres como él o como todos los que habían sido exterminados, que finalmente se convirtieran en máquinas de matar a sangre fría. Menos si esa noticia llegara a aquellos vampiros milenarios de los que ahora conocía su existencia y que por las imágenes que acompañaban los relatos que los Cullen le narraban, harían lo que fuera necesario para preservar el secreto de su existencia a salvo y sobre todo si tuvieran que eliminar a quien se atreviera a manipular la ciencia para crearlos a conveniencia.

-Creo que lo mejor será regresar a casa- sugirió Esme, despertando preguntas en la mente del doctor Cullen.

Un leve destello de contrariedad se reflejo en las facciones de Edward. Se había sentido bien teniendo compañía durante ese tiempo, y aunque sabia que no seria permanente, la idea de quedarse de nuevo solo lo desanimaba de alguna manera.

-por supuesto que te llevamos con nosotros- añadió Esme, sonriendo con esa afabilidad que la caracterizaba, dándole a sus facciones una expresión de preocupación casi maternal.

-No sé si es seguro, quiero decir, Denali ahora mismo no es una opción si queremos mantener la existencia de Edward en secreto, al menos hasta que tengamos algunas respuestas. Creo que lo mas sabio será que permanezcamos en algún otro lugar aislado por un tiempo, solo hasta que Edward este listo y luego reconsideraremos nuestras opciones.

-Podríamos decirles que lo hemos encontrado y simplemente lo adoptamos como parte de la familia.- insistió Esme.

-no lo se cariño. Quiero decir, todavía no estamos seguros de si Edward es…

La mente de Carlysle se debatía en mil dudas, preguntas sobre si la transformación ya estaría completa, si la alteración genética solo incluia genes y veneno vampirico o algo mas, o incluso si el que habia ocurrido era un cambio definitivo llegaron a su mente contrariando a Edward.

- no tienen que quedarse por mi, es decir, no tienen que hacer nada mas por mi. No es necesario, han sido de suficiente ayuda y…

-no. No te dejaremos atrás, de todas maneras hay algunas cosas que tienes que aprender antes de que podamos presentarte al resto de la familia.

La imagen de tres hermosas mujeres y un hombre de cabellos oscuros rodeando los hombros de una mujer de melena negra apareció en la mente de Edward mientras Carlisle hablaba.

* * *

Gracias por leer!

espero sus reviews...

fotos del fic en el grupo EL CUADERNO AZUL DE LAKENTSB de facebook.


	14. Capitulo 11

**Disclaimer: todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece, Edward y Bella son de S. Meyer, solo me adjudico la locura de jugar con ellos para crear esta historia.**

* * *

**¡Oh Margot ( lo siento Gine, te robe el guión...) dos actu en la misma semana!**

**Queria hacerlo antes, pero algunas cosas funcionan a presion, jeje. NO, enserio, es exepcional porque el martes fue mi cumpleaños y queria hacerles el regalo de actualizar pronto ya que hay varias entusiasmadas con la historia y eso calienta mi corazon.**

**Gracias Ginegine por betear, como siempre superando todos los obstaculos para lograrlo, aun el acoso de las locas que nos ponemos de acuerdo todas el mismo dia porque olemos cuando descansas jeje...**

**Me disculpo por cualqueir incoherencia o sincericidio que puedan detectar, estoy bajo extraños efectos de jarabe para la tos jejeje cof cof**

* * *

**Capitulo 11**

**1958. Londres  
**

Es frustrante reconocer que para algunas cosas se necesita tiempo. Y es más desesperante cuando ese tiempo comienza a desfilar frente a tus ojos sin que nada puedas hacer para detenerlo, sobre todo cuando eres irremediablemente consciente de que lo tienes todo, de que todo el tiempo del mundo es tuyo, porque nunca morirás.

Edward nunca había asimilado tan completamente esa realidad como suya hasta el día en que notó que ya llevaban diez años convertido en lo que era e investigando sobre el experimento que lo había transformado y no había dado con grandes resultados todavía.

Apenas lo consuela el hecho de que al menos durante todo ese tiempo transcurrido pudo encontrar un lugar dónde pertenecer, donde los Cullen se convirtieron en una especie de familia de acogida que lo mantenía cuerdo. Sí, se sentía cobijado, contenido, aceptado y llevando lo más cercano que podía permitirse a aspirar un ser de su naturaleza como una vida normal.

Durante ese tiempo también había aprendido mucho sobre sí mismo, sobre sus habilidades, sobre sus debilidades y sobre como infiltrarse en la sociedad e interactuar con los humanos, en otras palabras, había aprendido cómo vivir lo suficientemente al margen de ellos como para no levantar sospechas sobre lo que los Cullen realmente eran y tener ese contacto que, no hace mucho tiempo finalmente admitió, era tan necesario tener con las personas, quizás porque así alimentaba su lado humano que tan presente estaba aún en él, aunque esto último jamás lo aceptara abiertamente.

Su habilidad de leer mentes finalmente había sido descubierta por los Cullen cuando se mudo a vivir con ellos.

En realidad Edward nunca la había admitido completamente en aquellas primeras charlas sobre su transformación cuando los Cullen se quedaron con el en la villa de las afueras de Londres, y las cosas novedosas que notaba iban sucediendo en su cuerpo a medida que el tiempo pasaba y los cambios se afianzaban en él las había manifestado como sospechas en alguna que otra conversación, sobre todo cuando el doctor Cullen mencionaba lo mucho que se había desarrollado su intuición, o su habilidad para leer a las personas que ya había notado cuando era un residente en su hospital.

En esa oportunidad le había dicho que si, que podía escuchar la mente de los humanos pero nunca les había admitido que también los oía a ellos y con mucha más claridad, mucho menos que en realidad veía nítidamente las imágenes de sus pensamientos y recuerdos como si fuera una película.

Ellos tampoco solían mencionar el tema concretamente o preguntarle muy abiertamente sobre eso en específico, y Edward lo agradecía, odiaba mentirles, pero mucho más odiaba que ellos comenzaran a protegerse, distanciarse o lo que era peor, evitar pensar en algo porque él podía oírlos. Era absurdo, pero los Cullen se habian convertido en los únicos seres que no lo hacían sentir un fenómeno y creía que todo cambiaría si fueran conscientes de cuanto en realidad podía saber de ellos aunque fuera involuntariamente. No quería perder esa ilusión de normalidad que finalmente había adquirido volviendo las cosas incomodas, o al menos quería que durase un buen tiempo.

Fue Jasper el primero en detectar las habilidades especiales de Edward, cuando lo conoció inmediatamente le llamo la atención cómo Edward reaccionaba a los cambios de humor de los demás, por más imperceptibles que fueran, aunque se esforzara bastante por controlarlo y mantener una expresión neutral cuando algo lo afectaba. Cosa que hizo a Edward sospechar que el rubio vampiro con porte militar que frecuentaba la casa tuviera una habilidad sobre las emociones, tal vez igual a la que él había desarrollado a su pesar.

Luego de unos años ya conviviendo con los Cullen, Edward finalmente había comenzado a sentirse miserable, por no decir traidor, al ocultar que podía saber exactamente todo lo que ellos pensaban todo el tiempo, anticipándose a planes y decisiones que no habían sido comunicadas abiertamente aún, fingiendo sorpresa o la emoción que fuera necesaria cuando finalmente las cosas eran anunciadas, y muchas veces facilitando la convivencia o simplemente aliviando la preocupación de Esme por su evidente soledad, o desalentando los pensamientos de Jasper por su continua expresión torturada.

Un día decidió simplemente decirles que había comenzado a escucharlos a ellos también igual que a los humanos, cosa que no los sorprendió para nada, ya que después de todo su piel tardó unos cuantos años en brillar completamente del mismo modo a como lo hacia la de su nueva familia, y era un hecho asumido que su transformación había sido diferente a cualquier cosa que hubieran visto jamás en sus largas existencias: mucho mas lenta y gradual de lo que jamás ninguno habría imaginado posible, así que la noticia de esta nueva habilidad tan retardada en realidad no fue cuestionada.

Contrario a lo que esperaba, su nueva habilidad de oír mentes de vampiro le vino de perlas a la nueva familia dándole un estatus casi privilegiado entre los de su especie, ya que ahora sus planes podrían ser mucho mas seguros cuando se trababa de asuntos de su gente, ya el poder escuchar a los humanos había sido de gran ayuda durante ese tiempo que llevaban juntos, no tenían que esperar a que sucediera lo inevitable para abandonar un lugar e instalarse en otro como había sucedido antes de que Edward llegara a sus vidas, cuando algún humano se convencía de que ellos eran… lo que eran y tenían que irse, no sin antes indagar cuanto se había propagado la noticia y tomar medidas drásticas que generalmente incluyeran la destrucción de la evidencia.

Los Cullen no mataban seres humanos a menos que no quedara otra opción, razón por la que eran siempre extremadamente cuidadosos en mantener una fachada convincente frente a los humanos con los que interactuaban, y la idea de poder detener las cosas antes de que se descontrolaran fue algo que trajo entusiasmo a la familia. Con este nuevo don, la muerte ya no era siquiera una opción porque podían anticipar los hechos mucho tiempo antes de que una situación se volviera irreversible.

Edward también comprendió conviviendo con los Cullen que el clan realmente era diferente al resto de los que existían a lo largo del mundo. Lo supo apenas unas semanas después de conocerlos, cuando aún estaban en la villa en las afueras de Londres y Carlisle y Esme lo llevaron de caza justo antes de regresar a Alaska para resolver algunos asuntos pendientes que tenían con el trabajo de Carlysle en el hospital y organizar lo necesario para la expedición al lugar donde estaban las ruinas del laboratorio.

Cuando Edward, llegados a ese punto de la conversación, les había confesado que finalmente se dio cuenta de que tenia que alimentarse de alguna forma, y para ello se las había arreglado robando una vez al mes algunas dosis de sangre de algún hospital cercano y había estado bebiéndola como recordaba lo hacían sus compañeros de experimento, como si fuera una especie de batido, los Cullen, luego de explicarle con mucha paciencia y tacto que era necesario hacer algo con respecto a su modo de alimentarse, ya que la sangre era una necesidad inevitable de la especie y el modo en que lo habia resuelto era ingenioso pero era muy riesgoso seguir haciéndolo porque era sangre humana, y si Edward seguia bebiendola, aunque no asesinara personas para hacerlo y no pensara en lo que estaba bebiendo cuando lo hacia, su resistencia a la sed seria seria cada vez mas debil, sobre todo estando cerca de humanos y llegaria el momento en que no podria controlarse y las imágenes del laboratorio volvieron a su mente con intensidad, haciendo que se sintiera completamente asqueado y miserable.

Completamente avergonzado de su confesión, tanto por robar como por alimentarse de sangre humana, Edward admitió que esa fue la única solución que encontró cuando con el correr de los meses, aunque no sentía hambre de algún tipo de alimento humano, sino más bien nauseas frente al olor habitual de las comidas cuando pasaba cerca de las casas en ciertos horarios, ni aquella sed que recordaba decían sentir sus compañeros, sí comenzaba a sentirse débil y apático, y supo que algo estaba fuera de control cuando su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas trayéndole con cada vez mas frecuencia algunos recuerdos demasiado vívidos de sus compañeros desgarrando el cuello de los cadáveres aún calientes el día de la masacre. Supo entonces que eso no era más que _"la sed" _que estaba apareciendo en el tambien, y que debía hacer algo antes de que perdiera el control y lo sobrepasaran esos instintos que sabía tenía dormidos en alguna parte.

Además estaba el hecho de que sus ojos, que de por si tenían un extraño color entre verde y cobrizo desde que los cambios habían comenzado y todo el tiempo luego del experimento, se volvían completamente rojos durante unos cuantos días después de que se alimentaba, añadiéndole otra a las razones que lo obligaban a recluirse por completo. Se convertía completamente en un fenómeno que llamaba la atención y se odiaba más por ello.

Los Cullen le enseñaron a cazar animales para tomar su sangre, explicándole que era lo menos dañino que podían hacer para alimentarse dadas su necesidades, y sin llamar la atención si tomaban las precauciones necesarias: hacerlo lejos de lugares poblados y no dejando señales de destrozo a su paso y respetando los ciclos de la naturaleza en lo posible. Aun así después de eso, Edward era siempre lo más selectivo que podía y le llevó un buen tiempo beber directamente del cuello del animal o incluso morderlo hasta matarlo también, aunque lo había hecho aquella primera vez frente a Carlisle, siguiendo sus instrucciones al pie de la letra y dejando por un momento a su lado instintivo correr.

Edward siempre había sido un gran respetuoso de la vida en todas sus formas y de no ser porque era la única alternativa que le quedaba entre incinerarse vivo para matarse –lo cual no estaba seguro de que resultara completamente- y que un día sus instintos lo sobrepasaran y atacara a un ser humano, jamás se lo hubiera permitido, pero mientras le fue posible se las ingenió para ir solo de cacería y utilizar sus métodos no convencionales para tomar la sangre, utilizando sus conocimientos médicos y algún que otro utensilio también, o al menos una cánula que insertaba en la arteria principal y de la cual bebía para no morder a sus victimas directamente.

.

.

Dos hitos casi simultáneos cambiaron el curso de la monótona rutina en que la familia Cullen llevaba su existencia casi a finales de la década del 70, ya radicados en Londres viviendo en la antigua residencia de la familia Cullen como tíos y sobrino respectivamente.

En realidad habían sido tres, si consideraba entre estos la adición de Alice al grupo familiar luego de que Jasper regresara de uno de sus habituales viajes trayéndola consigo. Aquella muchacha pequeña de facciones de ángel, con el cabello corto, negro y tan completamente revuelto los asombró desde el primer momento con sus habilidades especiales, y para sorpresa de Edward, ella y Jasper fueron tomados inmediatamente como miembros oficiales de la familia por Esme y Carlysle, aunque no fuera hasta años después que finalmente convivieran todos juntos como una.

Jasper había encontrado a Alice cuando se separó de los Cullen luego de los fallidos intentos de dar con alguna prueba de la investigación. Aunque en verdad fue ella la que lo encontró a él, pero esa era una historia aparte y no tenía que ver con el curso importante de las cosas que tomaba la vida de Edward en ese momento.

Uno de esos hitos que alteraron la monótona existencia de esta familia de vampiros poco corriente fue la informatización de todas las bases de datos importantes del mundo luego de la explosión de la computadora. Lo cual por fin le dio a Jasper los medios para inventarse un modo acceso a esos bancos de datos a los que tanto ansiaba acceder, y encontrar en ellas un escueto archivo que mencionaba el experimento Vincent 2, que por en si mismo no decía gran cosa, no había detalles específicos de lo que se buscaba, ni de que tipo de experimentos se llevaron a cabo, pero el hecho de que fuera en algún lugar de los bosques en la frontera italiana durante el apogeo de la segunda guerra, en un aparente refugio secreto, evidentemente perteneciente a una las numerosas bases militares dispersas en el mundo que poseía el entonces recientemente formado pentágono, cautivó completamente la atención de todos.

El otro fue el hallazgo de un libro en una pequeña y polvorienta librería de Texas, lugar que Jasper visitó a instancias de una visión que tuviera Alice luego de semanas enfocándose en los escasos detalles que habían obtenido de la investigación. Habían pasado por aquella librería en uno de los tantos viajes que emprendieron buscando descendientes de sus antiguas familias humanas y el libro en cuestión no era otra cosa que una novela, escrita por una tal Catherine Chandler, en la que se narraban las peripecias de un selecto equipo de investigación pertenecientes una famosa universidad que se dedicaba a buscar evidencia de la existencia de seres miticos y cazarlos con fines de experimentación, y como es que finalmente lograron atrapar a uno de ellos luego de una riesgosa expedición en los helados montes rusos. La criatura, que resultó ser nada mas y nada menos que un vampiro recluido por alguna razón en la helada Siberia a mediados de la década del treinta, y que luego varios intentos que la autora narraba con detalles, finalmente fue duplicado por vías genéticas en avance científico sin precedentes para la época, creando como resultado una especie de Frankenstein vampiro a través de la clonación, finalmente terminó eliminando a sus creadores uno a uno para acabar siendo destruido por Vincent, el vampiro milenario que tenían encadenado en lo recóndito del laboratorio y que había despertado del letargo en que estuvo sumido por siglos, incluso mientras despiadadamente experimentaban con él, para acabar con esa aberración a su especie que estos científicos lograron crear a costa suya.

Fueron dos cosas las que impactaron Edward de aquel libro cuando cayó en sus manos, a tal punto de que iniciara inmediatamente una búsqueda casi desesperada de la autora por cielo y tierra hasta dar con ella, en un retardado pueblo de la soleada Arizona. Irónicamente un lugar bastante difícil de acceder para un vampiro. Una fue el nombre de aquel vampiro capturado: Vincent, y otra, los detalles demasiado exactos como para ser solo imaginación de una autora desquiciada, del laboratorio donde todo había sucedido, y sobre todo de los experimentos llevados a cabo para lograrlo y sus maquinarias. Eran detalles que él mismo recordaba con absoluta claridad haber visto con sus propios ojos.

No hizo falta leer muchas más paginas para que se convenciera que lo que tenia en sus manos no era una novela de ficción retorcida escrita por una mujer desquiciada.

Incluso la parte en que realmente aquel monstruo que crearon tuvo vida y terminó matando a sus creadores era demasiado real para Edward.

Mas pronto que tarde se dio cuenta de que lo que esta mujer había escrito se parecía más bien a un diario de laboratorio retocado con tintes literarios para que quedara como una convincente novela de terror barata, como ya lo sugería el ridículo titulo de _"la venganza del vampiro"._ Y que el objetivo primordial de la autora no era ser un best Seller sino contar una historia que nadie en su sano juicio escucharía siquiera y mucho menos tomaría enserio.

Edward supo, apenas dar con el paradero de la autora, que realmente esta mujer temía por su vida y se escondía de algo más. No habría podido encontrara mejor lugar en el país para esconderse de posibles visitas de vampiros vengativos si lo buscara, mucho más si sabía que eran criaturas que no podían estar al sol sin ser descubiertos.

Supo, después de que Jasper hiciera su investigación exhaustiva, que el nombre de la autora con que se publicó la novela era un seudónimo y el rastro se detuvo por un tiempo, ya que la editorial que había vendido la única edición que tuvo el libro ya llevaba años cerrada, y no fue hasta que dieron con una dirección postal a donde por años llegaron los cheques que se pagaron por las ganancias a la autora original, que finalmente dieron con el paradero real de una mujer de casi de 70 años llamada en realidad Catherine Keller. Una antropóloga jubilada, cuyos trabajos de investigación sobre diversos temas aún seguían siendo objeto de lectura en varias universidades del país, pero que se había retirado de la vida activa por razones de salud a fines de la segunda guerra según constaba en sus historiales.

Edward supo que esta mujer tenia mucho mas para contar de lo que su escueta novela decía y luego de un elaborado plan urdido por Alice, partió en un arriesgado viaje rumbo a Phoenix.

* * *

**Bueno. Si alguna de ustedes anda por mi perfil y después de algunos detalles mencionados en este capi, ya habrán notado que personajes me inspiraron esta historia, aunque como dije, la trama ya venia dando vueltas en mi cabeza desde que escribi Quimica. No voy a ser hipócrita, reconozco que ya quedan pocas cosas originales en la vida, y por eso mismo no me creo la inventora de nada, y como hice en A los 30 en su momento, hay cosas que simplemente no revelo desde el principio cuando presento la historia porque los Spoilers arruinan el desarrollo de la trama, pero como en todo lo que escribo, mi mente toma cosas de aquí y alla y las transforma en algo nuevo. Es lo hice en las historias anteriores y lo que estoy haciendo con esta también, asi que si piensan que solo sera copia de algo que ya existe, les digo que "todo lo que puedan reconocer no me pertenece" y el resto solo es fruto de mi retorcida imaginación.**

**Gracias a las nuevas, a las que leen siempre, a las que se comunican por diversos medios dejandome saber que les gusta lo que escribo, y espero seguir recibiendo sus opiniones.**

**Y en el proximo tendremos el encuentro de Edward con Catherine. Solo les digo que amé escribir ese capi.**

**Lakentsb**


End file.
